Ne nous décourageons pas
by Miyuki Kurigawa
Summary: Pourquoi est ce allé aussi vite?Comment va t on faire pour aller au devant?Aurons assez de courage et d'espoir pour continuer à croire en Elle ?Pourquoi est ce le rat qu'elle a décidé de choisir en premier? Gomennn to arigatooo à tous mes lecteurs, voici
1. Chapter Un là où tout fini,tout commença

**Auteur:** Miyuki Kurigawa

**Genre:** Drama pour le moment!

**Raiting:** Anciennement G ...

**Résumé:** Ah ben, l'histoire vient de commencer .. si allez trois p'tits mots: Yuki a surpris une conversation, entre deux jeunes gens, à son insu, et le prend pas terrible terrible. Plus tard, il repassa devant la chambre de la jeune fée du logis ...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ne nous décourageons pas

* * *

°

Chapitre Premier: Là où tout finit, tout commença

°

A travers l'entrebaîllement de la porte, Yuki scrutait l'obscurité, et plus précisemment, la fine silhouette qui dormait, dans son lit, paisiblement. Il était passé devant et voyant la porte ouverte, il avait voulu la refermer, mais des paroles amers lui étaient revenues en mémoire, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y penser... Et voilà que maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire... Pourtant ...

_Tohru ... Ma précieuse Tohru ... Tu m'as vraiment donné toute ta gentillesse et ta chaleur, sans aucune retenue, toute cette présence humaine qui nous avait tant manqué, dans notre passé... C'est à mon tour de souhaiter que tu sois la plus heureuse maintenant, tu le mérites, plus que n'importe qui ici. Pourtant ..._

_Pourtant, je ne m'empêcher mon cœur de se serrer chaque fois que j'y penserai, chaque fois que je te verrai, avec Lui. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je m'y plierai ... Mais ça fait si mal ... _

Il finit par refermer doucement la porte, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'âme tourmentée.

Le lendemain, le Chat se réveilla d'humeur un peu bougonneuse, tandis que Tohru, avec son énergie habituel, l'accueilla avec son sourire habituel qui fit vaciller le cœur du chat.

- Bonjour Kyô-kun? Tu as bien dormi? Ce sera bientôt prêt!

- M'ouais ...

Il s'avança vers Tohru et la frappa doucement sur le haut de la tête.

- Ah, mais !

Il se retourna vers elle, et lui fit un petit sourire. Un vrai. Emplit de tendresse. D'autres diront d'amour, de bienveillance. Après un moment de surprise, elle le lui rendit, les joues légèrement rosies. Il alla s'asseoir à sa table, et la tête éperdue, elle le regarda faire, avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Le repas fut étrangement silencieux. Yuki gardait la tête baissée sur son plat, Kyô lançait de temps à autres des coups d'oeils, Tohru, elle naviguait entre Yuki, qui semblait ne pas aller bien, et Kyô, qui lui faisait sans cesse repenser à hier soir. L'écrivain lâcha une bombe au milieu de ce joyeux silence de messe:

- Eh bien, j'vous trouve bien silencieux.

Les deux garçons se tendirent immédiatement.

- Vous n'auriez pas fait quelque chose tous les deux en toute intimité ?

BAFFE!

- Il n'a vraiment aucune considération! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Ils se jettèrent un regard noir et détournèrent la tête. L'écrivain se la tint un bon moment.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Kyo félicita de lui-même la cuisinière, et Yuki, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit non plus, afficha une mine plus sombre et annonça, repoussant son bol à moitié plein:

- Excusez-moi, j'ai des choses à faire ce matin, je vous laisse.

- Oho, y'aurait-il quelque chose qui tracasserait notre merveilleux Yuki?

Le sus-nommé ferma le shoji en le claquant violemment.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a, il me paraît bien ailleurs aujourd'hui.

- Rah, mais arrêtez de vous en faire pour ce satané rat! Y'a quelque chose qui le contrarie et alors? S'il ne veut pas nous en parler, ce ne sont pas nos oignons, qu'il reste dans son coin, ça m'est bien égal!

Tohru ne put s'empêcher de paraître inquiète, et elle rangea tristement la table.

Yuki était resté derrière la porte coulissante. Il avait entendu.

_Yuki, tu peux me dire .. quand ça ne va pas.Je voudrais que tu puisses te confier à moi ..._

Aussi aberrant que ça pouvait lui paraître, les mots s'insinuèrent dans son esprit et il du admettre, que peut-être le chat avait raison ...

Il sortit dehors, sans prendre le soin de se couvrir, sous la timide chaleur qui régnait, et se dirigea vers son jardin. On ne le revit pas de la matinée.

Shiguré était dans son bureau à réfléchir au moyen d'embêter -encore- son éditrice , et kyô aidait gentiment Tohru à faire la vaisselle. Elle, ça faisait trois fois qu'elle nettoyait le même verre, le regard perdu dans le vague, à fixer les arbres qui commençaient à se balancer sur leurs pieds, ballotés par un vent de plus en plus glacial.

- Tohru?

- ...

- Tohru!

- AAAhh quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a!

- Moi rien, mais toi, tu m'a l'air un peu ailleurs.

Elle ne répondit rien gênée. Le chat prit son menton dans sa main et le tourna vers lui. Ce qu'il allait dire allait lui arracher les lèvres, mais il était plus dur de la voir se ronger les sangs ainsi pour cet imbécile de rat que de lui souffler ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Ecoutes ... Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui, va le retrouver. Vous serez tranquille et vous pourrez discuter.

Tohru leva les yeux. Ainsi,il avait deviné juste. Bah, ça ne devait pas être dur non plus.

- Je ne sais même pas où il est. Mais il devrait rentrer pour le midi, alors je vais tâcher de ne pas m'en faire! J'ai des courses à faire aujourd'hui, tu veux bien les faire avec moi? Demanda-t-elle soudain joyeuse.

_D'habitude, c'est Yuki qui m'accompagne, mais s'il a_ _besoin d'être seul un moment, alors je respecterai mon choix, je n'ai pas à le forcer à parler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais ça m'angoisse... Beaucoup._

_Cet idiot de rat, s'il savait tout le mal qu'il pouvait lui faire en cet instant ... Quel sombre imbécile!_

Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop. Il reviendra comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Tohru lui sourit timidement. Elle aurait bien aimé se pelotonner dans ses bras pour se réconforter, mais c'était chose impossible, alors elle prit sur elle, posa le verre qui était bien propre, et accompagnée de Kyo se dirigea vers la supérette du coin.

Durant le chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, leurs cheveux dansant sur leur tête au gré du vent qui se faisait violent par rafales. A leur retour, le Rat n'était toujours pas rentré.

- Ah, ça y est vous êtes enfin rentré? S'exclama Shiguré. J'ai une de ces faims!

- Je vous comprends, je vais m'empresser de préparer le déjeuner!

Et elle se dirigea guillerette vers la cuisine, son lieu de méditation agrégé. Le chat alla dans le salon à côté de son cousin, et attendit distraitement.

- Vous avez été bien long tout les deux, ne me dis pas que ..

- Oh ça va l'écrivaillon, ferme-là, pas un seul mot, pas un seul commentaire! Ca ne concerne que moi et Tohru ce que nous avons fait !

- ...

- **QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE SOURIRE IDIOT, HEIN?**

Tohru rigola toute seule. Ca les rassurait de les entendre à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir tout tout près d'elle, dans son cœur, et qui le faisait battre chaque jour si fort.

_C'est bien comme ça que je l'aime ..._

Si seulement Yuki avait été là aussi, tout aurait été ... parfait.

Elle tourna encore un moment le bœuf au curry puis elle l'amena sur la table.

- C'est prêt!

-A table! Reprit joyeusement Shiguré.

Tohru disposa les assiettes, et arrivée à la quatrième, elle marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle posa l'assiette et jeta un œil dans le hall d'entrée. Non, ses chaussures n'étaient pas là. Il n'était pas rentré. Où pouvait-il être. Ils mangèrent en silence, soudain gêné par la tristesse qui émanait de Tohru.

Kyô maudit intérieurement son cousin pour oser faire une aussi grosse peine à tohru qu'elle ne méritait pourtant pas.

L'après midi fila, et alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant le vestibule elle releva la tête, pour regarder le soleil décliner à travers la fenêtre.

_Je n'aime pas ça..._

Elle eut soudain une drôle d'impression, comme si quelque chose dans cette pièce ne devait pas s'y trouver, qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être ...

- Yui ... est sorti sans manteau ...

_Il est si fragile!_

Elle se leva prestemment, sous les yeux étonnés du chat et du chien, traversa la maison, enfila ses chaussures et son manteau, et celui de Yuki sous le bras, partit là où il avait le plus de probabilité d'y être.

_Son jardin._

_Là où ils venaient ensemble, si souvent._

Réprimant un frisson sous le vent de plus en plus mordant, elle s'orienta dans la forêt, connaissant par cœur le chemin, l'ayant foulé tant de fois avec lui. Son souffle se voyait fugacement. Elle se mit à marcher vite, très vite.

_Yuki!_

_Pourquoi est-tu parti comme ça?_

_Pourquoi nous as-tu tourné le dos?_

Ses pas martelaient le sol le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

_Ses bronches ..._

_Pourquoi n'y fait-il pas attention! Suis-je si idiote!_

Plus vite, encore; le paysage défilait sous ses yeux effrayés en un fondu rouge orange branquebalant. Ses pieds rebondissaient sur le chemin, éclaboussant le bas de ses chausettes au rythmedes flaques qu'elle croisait.

_Tu n'es pas raisonnable!_

Elle arriva enfin au jardin. Mais en même en scrutant les environs, elle ne vit pas trace du rat. La panique monta sa poitrine à retardement, s'insinuant en elle comme un serpent.

_Yuki, où est-tu?_

Elle sentit une larme monter à ses yeux. Elle aurait donné tant pour le voir apparaître devant lui, souriant, en train de s'occuper tranquillement de ses protégés, oui, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi ...

Elle commença à faire demi tour rapidement, pour repartir en vitesse vers la maison de Shiguré, pour les prévenir. Il fallait qu'ils l'aide, qu'ils le retrouvent. Son regard s'embua mais pourtant, dans le temps éphémère que dura son glissement de regard, elle aperçut quelqu'un, allongé là dans l'herbe, profondément endormi, presque caché par les fourrés, près d'une pierre grise qui émergeait de la terre tel le nez sur la figure. Une silhouette un peu frêle, presque féminine .. L'angoisse grandissant, elle fit un pas en sa direction, et lorsqu'ele reconnut les mèches grises, elle ne put contenir un sanglot et se précipita sur le corps.

- Yuki ! YUKI !

Penchée sur lui, les yeux rivés sur les siens, qui étaient clôts et immobiles. Elle déploya le manteau sur lui, en proie à la panique la plus complète, imaginant le pire. Elle ne put contenir un flot de larmes qui se déversa sur ses joues rougis par la course et le froid. Derrière arrivait Kyo au pas de course, et Shiguré.

_Pourquoi ..._

Kyo eut mal, très mal au cœur en voyant la scène. Tohru pleurait sur le corps de Yuki, inconsolable, en proie aux pires frayeurs, refusant la réalité. Elle ne voulait pas le voir s'arrêter de sourire. Ni de se mettre en colère, ni d'être ému. Elle voulait le voir encore marcher. Elle voulait ...

_est-tu parti?_

Kyo se rapprocha doucement de Tohru et lui mis les mains sur les épaules.

- Tohru ...

Elle continua de sangloter, d'un air piteux.

- Ca ...

les mots restèrent bloqués en travers de sa gorge.Il la tira doucement à lui, toujours par les épaules, et la tint ainsi, le plus près possible de lui, tandis qu'hypnotisé par le malheur, ils fixaient encore Yuki allongé là, immobile.

_Pourquoi nous-as-tu tourné le dos? POURQUOI?_

Les mots hurlaient dans son cœur, l'empoignant dans une main de fer. Shiguré se dirigea lentement vers eux, et prit Yuki dans ses bras. En silence, ils retournèrent à la maison, où l'ambiance s'était alors beaucoup, beaucoup refroidie, et assombri.

Shiguré, à tout hasard, apella Hatori. Le ton soudain sérieux de l'écrivain étonna beaucoup le docteur, qui n'en avait pas l'habitude, et il arriva le plus tôt qu'il pouvait à la maison.

Mais qui aurait voulu croire, cet après-midi là, le diagnostic que rendit le docteur? Qui?

_Le Chat devait se réjouir de la mort du rat, ce traître qui l'empêcha de se présenter comme convenu à la soirée organisé par le Dieu_.

Kyo ne disait rien. Il n'était pas heureux, ni extatique. Il n'était pas fâché, il n'était pas démonté. Il contemplait juste le visage très pâle, qui semblait simplement assoupi.

Tohru tremblait près du chat, hoquetant sous le flot de larmes qu'elle avait versé. Quelle étrange chose était-ce que de perdre un être cher. Comme si, dans le noir en montant un escalier, on s'attendait à une dernière marche, alors qu'il n'y en a pas, et le pied chût, inlassablement, dans le vide, pour rencontrer brutalement la surface du sol.

Tant qu'on ne touche par terre, on ne veut pas croire que la marche n'existe pas. Et pourtant ...

Hatori se recula lentement du corps. Il se retourna vers Shguré, Kyo, et Tohru, mais ne dit rien. Comme honteux, il détourna son regard quand il croisa celui de Tohru. S'il pouvait lui dire le contraire, si seulement il pouvait ...

Il se mit devant Shiguré, et de sa voix grave, encore plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire, lui dit doucement:

- Il va falloir prévenir ... Akito.

- Je pense qu'il est déjà au courant.

Tohru se leva alors en pleurant de plus belle, et sortit de la chambre en précipité, et se dirigea là où ses pas voudraient bien l'emmener. Le chat s'élança aussitôt à sa suite.

- Je ne pense pas ...

Les jours qui suivirent furent dur. Il fallait accepter qu'il manquerait toujours quelqu'un dans la maison. De temps en temps, les vieux réflexes revenaient, et Tohru mettait quatre assiettes au lieu de trois. Quand ça lui arrivait, elle avait un sursaut, puis, en souriant, comme si elle apercevait encore le sourire de Yuki, l'enlevait, et la rangeait à sa place. D'autres fois, elle allait dans le couloir, et s'écriait:

- Yuki, le dîner est prêt!

Ce n'est que le silence qui lui fit comprendre combien ses paroles étaient inefficace contre le vide.

D'autres fois encore, en marchant dans le couloir, le matin, elle le voyait fugitivement au bout du couloir, habillé de ses chemisiers habituels, la regardant avec tendresse, et lui murmurant des mots qu'elles avaient de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. Son cœur s'alourdissait de jour en jour.

Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser démonter.

- Après tout, nous, nous sommes encore ensembles, et nous devrons continuer à vivre ensemble! Partager des choses, des rires... des sourires... mais aussi nos peines... nos regrets .. nos souvenirs ... nos moments de joie .. Tout ce qui pimente une vie et fait qu'on l'apprécie. On a encore la chance de pouvoir y goûter, alors profites-on en!

Le chat et le chien l'avaient écoutés, mais même malgré la force de ces mots, ils eurent tous les trois bien du mal à sortir de leur torpeur muette pendant ces trois derniers jours.

Au lyceé, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certains se demandaient simplement où avaient pu disparaître si vite le Prince, d'autres pensaient qu'il était parti loin d'ici. Le fan club était en effervescence et Saki eut plus de travail à faire en quelques jours à peine qu'en deux ans pour éloigner les pimbêches de sa précieuse Tohru.

Tohru se doutait qu'Akito été fou de rage, mais peut-être aussi et surtout ivre de douleur et de tristesse. Les autres maudits avaient été mis au courant, eux aussi. La tristesse d'Hatsuharu lui fit énormément de peine. Elle s'était promis d'aller le voir un jour, pour parler avec lui. En toute simplicité. Momiji était bien moins enjoué qu'avant. Ayamé avait perdu sa superbe et rare était les moments où il se laissait aller à sa grandiloquence. Hatori devint un peu plus froid. Hiro et Kisa furent secoués par l'évenement, comme des enfants qui font face pour la première fois à la cruelle vérité, qu'ils n'étaient pas éternels et qu'ils mourraient tous un jour ou l'autre. Ritsu, Kureno, Kagura, Rin ... Tous ceuix l'avaient cotoyés plus ou moins longtemps dans le passé avaient été plus ou moins sonné.

Elle étendait le linge. Le temps s'était radouci, et un vent, agréable, soufflait les fleurs de cerisiers jusque dans la maison. En mettant les draps, elle chantonnait gaiement, une chanson entendu plutôt dans la matinée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle étendait les draps, serviettes, et autres affaires, des flash fugaces s'imposèrent à ses yeux. Elle s'interrompit, secoua la tête avec véhémence.

_Non! Je ne dois pas ... me laisser aller..._

Elle reprit sa chanson et continua son œuvre. Mais hargneux ils l'englobaient, et lui rapellait les meilleurs souvenirs qu'elle avait pu avoir à ses côtés.

Elle finissait de mettre un drap sur la barre.

_''Attends, Tohru, je vais te donner un coup de main!_

_Il était arrivé par derrière, sans qu'elle s'y attende, et posant ses mains sur les siennes, l'avait aidé à hisser le drap. _

_Merci Yuki!_

_Ce sourire là, elle ne l'oublierai jamais. C'était si rare de voir tant de joie et de tendressse pétiller en même temps dans ses yeux violets. Elle aurait pu continuer à le regarder, si une serviette rebelle ne s'était pas laissé emporter et l'avait attaquée de plein fouet. Yuki avait bien ri, et elle aussi. Son rire était si doux.''_

Elle suspendit son geste, et ramena à elle le drap trempé. Le tenant entre ses bras, elle se remémora bien malgré elle le soir où elle l'avait trouvé. Il semblait simplement assoupi, dans un profond sommeil, que rien n'aurait pu troubler, un sommeil sans douleur, sans frayeur. On aurait pu croire qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, sans y faire attention.

Il aurait ainsi pu lui dire ce qui avait voilé son cœur, ce jour funeste. Pourquoi était-ce allé si vite et si étrangement.

- ...

Une larme chut lentement de sur sa joue. La seule et unique. Se forçant à reprendre son travail, elle essaya de rechanter, mais le cœur n'y était vraiment plus.

_Mais ma principale qualité est de ne jamais me décourager. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi!_

A suivre!

Bon .. ce n'est pas très gaie (et je sens que je vais me faire torpiller par les fans de Yuki ) mais ce soir là j'écoutais "Regrets", de Malice Mizer, qui l'avait composé suite à la mort du chanteur. Alors je me suis laissé un peu emporté, c'est facile quand on a les idées un peu noires. Mais gardez espoir, le temps arrange toujours tout o

A la prochaine!

NemesisTycoon


	2. Chapter Deux Il faut punir les coupables

**Auteur:** Miyuki Kurigawa

**Genre:** Pour l'instant, drama !

**Raiting:** Anciennement G ...

**Me contacter**: isys(tiret de soulignement)celaphonia(arobas)hotmail(point)com

**Note:** Oups .. j'ma aperçue que j'avais oublié le disclaimer, je suis une pas douée ... Alors évidemment, rien ne m'apartient toute est la proprio exclusive de Takaya-sensei ( passez-moi Yun-yun, pourquoi que vous refusez de me répondre ? TT-TT) et je negagne pas d'argent, seulement du plaisir

**Résumé:** Une bien mauvaise nouvelle plombe l'atmosphère déjà bien lourde de la famille Soma. La mort du Rat a ébranlé bien du monde, et le Dieu ne semble pas enclin à laisser les 12 signes restants à faire leur deuil tranquillement. De leur côté, Tohru et Kyô ne savent pas quoi faire ...

Voilà, en route pour le deuxième chapitre!

A ma première revieweuse: **Allie De Zilpa** : **merci tout plein ; ça me fait réellement plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un suit ma fic! Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche! Au moins je saurais dans quoi me reconvertir si je loupe mon diplôme! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne te décevra pas! A Pluche!

* * *

**

Ne nous décourageons pas

* * *

°

Chapitre deuxième: Il faut punir les coupables

°

* * *

Trois jours après ... ce qu'ils avaient apellés "ça". 

Hatori et Shiguré se tenait dans la même pièce qu'Akito. Agenouillés, ils ne proféraient pas un mot. Akito était étrangement calme. Sans rien dire, il regardait l'oiseau se poser sur sa main, et il l'observait, en silence. Un silence qui finit par bien vite opresser les deux jeunes gens, de l'autre côté. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé. Le chef les avait fait taire dès leur arrivée.

Mais au fond de lui grondait une colère sans nom, résultat de la perte d'un des membres du Junishi, le préféré du Dieu, le lien le plus fort qu'il pouvait autrefois sentir en lui.

Ce lien s'était fissuré, cassé, évaporé, et lui, il savait à cause de quoi, il savait à cause de qui .. Ces deux-là ne lui apprendrait rien. Il devait punir les coupables. S'ils ne venaient pas eux-même, il irait les chercher.

Puis soudain, froid, glacial, d'un calme qui les firent trembler du plus profond de leur être, il dit:

- Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça?

- Akito ...

Le Dieu se retourna vers ses maudits:

- En êtiez-vous jaloux?

- Akito, sa mort nous attriste autant que vous.

Avec un sourire figé, il s'approcha de l'hippocampe qui se tendit et prit son visage entre ses mains glacées.

- Amenez-moi les coupables. Amenez moi le monstre, et la sorcière.

- Comprenez qu'il nous sera impossible de se faire, s'éleva alors la voix calme de Shiguré.

Avec un petit sourire, il lâcha le visage d'Hatori et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce.

- ARRETEZ DE ME CONTREDIRE! JE SUIS VOTRE DIEU, OBEISSEZ MOI! Ils ont assez flâné dehors! Ils m'ont tué "mon" Yuki, je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ! Personne ne l'aimait comme je l'aime! Il a cru que quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer ! Le Rat est haït de tous ! C'est de votre faute! Vous êtes tous coupables! Eux encore plus! AMENEZ LES MOI! ILS DOIVENT ETRE PUNI !

Akito brisa de toutes ses forces un vase sur le sol, et hatori ne put contenir un tremblement.

- Amenez-les moi, murmura-t-il à nouveau en deux mots cinglants.

Shiguré eut un petit sourire que ne remarqua pas Akito mais Hatori oui. Lentement, ils prirent congé du Dieu.

En sortant du bâtiment, Hatori se doutait bien que Akito avait été très affecté par cette nouvelle, même s'il l'avait senti en premier lieu. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire, après tout, perdre son préféré, est quelque chose d'horrible .. mais s'en prendre ainsi .. à deux personnes innocentes ... Hatori ne comprenait plus rien. Il jeta un œil à Shiguré qui restait calme et impassible de son côté. Il en voulait, à lui, de rester ainsi, toujours. Il se rapellait pourtant bien son accent si sérieux quand il l'avait apellé, ce soir-là. Mais il restait fidèle à lui-même .. se préoccupait de la seule personne importante à ses yeux ...

- Je n'amènerais pas Tohru et Kyô à Akito.

Le médecin en lâcha la cigarette qu'il tenait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore?

- Pas tout de suite.

- Alors tu comptes quand même les amener.

- Elle le demandera. Et je le ferais.

- Tu voudrais bien répondre à mes questions?

- Tiens, ça te dirait de manger avec nous ce soir? Je suis sûre que Tohru acceptera de faire ton plat préféré!

Hatori se contrôla pour ne pas assomer l'écrivain.

_Lui même..._

Tohru et Kyô étaient restés seuls à la maison, ce jour là. Ils étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre, sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur la table comme si elle s'était soudainement mise à chanter. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, alourdissant l'air de minute en minute.

- Tohru ...

Le chat commença brièvement.

- Oui? Répondit -elle avec un retard?

Les mots ne sortirent pas. Une nouvelle fois, ils étaient resté bloqué dans le creux de sa gorge.

- ... Ca va?

Ce n'était pas un simple "ca va" poli. Ni conçu pour la journée et pour être recommencé le lendemain. Elle savait qu'il s'inquétait pour elle, depuis ... depuis "ça". Une boule se noua dans sa gorge et une étrange sensation la prit au ventre.

- Je ... oui ...

- Pourquoi tu mens comme ça?

- Hein?

Elle releva la tête, surprise par ces mots acerbes mais néanmoins empreint de douceur. Le chat s'installe sur l'autre bord du coin et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle scruta ses rubis un long moment, puis comme soudain pris de gêne, les joues roses, elle regarda à nouveau la table si décidemment passionnante en cette journée.

- Je .. ne sais plus quoi faire...

Le chat ne dit rien et par son silence l'invita à continuer.

- J'ai essayé .. tout le temps .. de garder le souvenir ...

_Si amer ..._

- Pour qu'elle soit toujours près de moi ...

_Maman_ ...

- Mais ... Plus les jours passent, et plus en réalité, elle m'échappe ... Je pensais, qu'en gardant ainsi toute trace dans mon cœur de sa présence, sans l'oublier, elle serait toujours là pour moi ...

_Je n'ai pas lui dire ... Porte-toi bien ..._

- Je ne ... vois plus ... j'étais ...

_Kyô-kun..._

- Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il m'arrive ... Je sens que quelqu'un d'autre prend sa place .. dans mon cœur ... il lui vole sa place ...

_Et petit à petit, elle s'efface ..._

- Je pensais que ça s'arrêterai là .. Je voulais être forte, et regarder loin ...

_Mais finalement, je ne suis pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez!_

Kyô alla chercher une des mèches brunes qui recouvraient son joli visage si innocent, et la lui plaça doucement derrière l'oreille.

- Mais finalement, je ne fais que me plaindre, tout le temps ... Je m'accroche toujours à un fantôme ... J'ai peur de marcher seule ..

_C'est comme si j'avais soudainement trouvé une main à qui m'accrocher, puis deux._

- Je n'ai rien pu faire ... pour lui! Comme ce matin-là ... Je n'ai rien dit ... Je n'ai pas pu être là ...

Kyô se renfrogna quelque peu. Voilà où elle voulait réellement en venir.

- Je ne suis bonne ... qu'à rien faire!

Elle fondit en larme et se camoufla le visage dans ses mains. Sous ses longs sanglots, il prit soudain son visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu mens, encore une fois ... Tu n'es peut-être pas la plus intelligente ... ou la plus sportive .. mais crois-moi, tu es loin d'être ... une _"Bonne à rien"_. Tu fais comme tu peux ... A ton rythme. Et ça va très bien ainsi.

_Fais comme tu peux, Tohru. A ton rythme._

- Kyô-kun!

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et ...

POOF !

.. enserra dans les siens un petit chat orange surpris, mais qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner comme un bienheureux dans cette étreinte, un peu salée par les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler.

_Finalement, quoiqu'il pouvait arriver, mon cœur devenait chaque jour un peu plus léger. Et quoiqu'il puisse s'alourdir parfois, il y a avait toujours quelqu'un pour en prendre possession et le soigner. Même si les blessures sont là, même s'il sera difficile de prévoir leur guérison, j'ai quelqu'un pour moi, maintenant ... quelqu'un qui veillera sur moi, à nouveau ... Je ne suis jamais seule ... et encore moins à plaindre..._

_Il nous a laissé derrière et ça fait mal, mais à deux nous pourrons retourner ce dos pour contempler un sourire calme et chaleureux, à nouveau. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas!

* * *

_

_Il fait si noir ... qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, allongé? Le plafond est bien bas, pourquoi? Hein? Un couvercle? Une ... boîte? Je ... suis où ... ?_

_NON! Aidez-moi !_

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre deux( vous avez vu, vous avez droit à un plus ;)). Oui, l'histoire ne progresse pas vite, mais attention le mystère commence (et là, Haru rapplique) ! 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)

A pluche!

Miyuki Kurigawa

PS: je me dois de préciser que l'histoire tourne encore dans ma tête et il est fréquent que je change de chemin en cours de route ... je fais de mon mieux, je fais d'mon mieux, quand petit neurone activé, moi pas contredire petit neurone! ;)


	3. Chapter Trois Quelque chose qui se xxx

**Nom de la Fanfiction**: Il y a une question ...

**Auteur**: Miyuki , anciennement Nemesistycoon

**Me** **contacter**: isys(tiret de soulignement)celaphonia(arobas)hotmail(point)com ( remplacez les pranthèeses par leur contenant, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, car il refuse de me l'afficher normalement T-T)

**Genre:** Pour le moment, drama! Mais ça commence à avoir des notes comiques ...

**Rating**: anciennement G ...

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi, pas même mon petit Yuki, alors je vais pleurer et bouder dans mon coin jusqu'à qu'on me le donnes. Non mais ...

De nouveaux personnages vont faire leur entrée, et ceux-ci n'appartiennent qu'à moi par contre défense de faire joujou avec, gnak ! (qui a dit :" de toutes façons personne n'en voudrait" ?) A noter que Miyuki Kunigawa n'a aucun rapport avec moi et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui m'infiltre dans ma propre histoire, sinon ce ne serait plus intéressant. Sa sœur, Su-chan et sa meilleure amie Ko-Chan, ainsi que Ayumi m'appartienne. Par contre, j'utilise le nom de Nyozéka et quelque peu l'histoire d'Alice 19th, qui sont comme chacun ne le sait peut-être pas à Yuu Watase (Fushigi Yugi, Fushiyu la légende de Gembu, Imadoki, Appare Jipangu, Alice 19th) Ceci n'est en aucun cas un Cross Over.

**RAR**: Mikki-Chan: J'adore ta fic elle est très émouvante!  
Je suis pas une fana du rat ms kan j'ai lu (et réalisé) kil était mort, j'avoue ke kelkes kleenex y sont passé!lol  
En tout cas tu écris très bien tu a beaucoups de talent!  
Je suis très impatiente de lire la suite

**R: Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps o , j'ai mis du temps à trouver l'inspiration et le temps, mais finalement, le voilà! Je suis très flattée par ton review, ça me touche beaucoup, merci énormément! Pauvres kleenex! Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir! Lol !si j'arrive à émouvoir les gens comme ça, alors je suis très heureuse (qui a dit "elle aime bien faire pleurer les gens la sadique" ?) Alors, comme je le dois, voici le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il ne te décevra pas ... Bonne lecture ;)**

**Résumé:** Shiguré protège à sa manière les deux coupables auto présumé par Akito, tout du moins, tant que ça l'arrange. Le médecin ne le comprend pas, et Tohru et Kyo, de leur côté, se sont rapproché: Tohru finit par livrer les sentiments qui abritaient son cœur ...

* * *

Ne nous décourageons pas

* * *

°

Chapitre Troisième: Quelque chose qui se prépare juste à côté

°

* * *

_L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. Au fur à mesure qu'il s'affolait et qu'il grattait frénétiquement contre les parois de bois de ce qu'il avait inconsciemment apellé sa prison, il sentait que son corps s'étouffait et sa raison avec; déjà, il n'était plus entièrement maître de ses mouvements, et il lui semblait que son esprit était parti vagabonder dans les limbes en laissant derrière lui une coquille vide agitée de soubresauts désespérés. Personne ne l'entendra donc jamais!_

_JE VOUS EN PRIE!_

_SORTEZ MOI DE LA!

* * *

_

- ... hein?

- Tohru, tu n'écoutais pas?

- Pardon, excusez-moi Shiguré-san, j'étais ailleurs, fit l'onigri en baissant piteusement le regard.

- Je disais simplement que Hatori-chan nous fait la joie de venir, et j'espérais que ça ne te dérangeais pas d'ajouter un couvert de plus!

Hatori ne dit rien mais le regard évocateur qu'il lança à Shigué montrait clairement qu'il avait envie d'assomer l'écrivain pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

- Ah mais, non pas du tout: bien au contraire, fit-elle en se tournant vers le médecin, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vos nouvelles, Hatori-san! Je suis ravie que vous veniez ce soir!

_En fait, nous ne nous étions pas revu depuis ... depuis ça ..._

- Je m'y mets de suite! S'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas sautillant vers la cuisine.

- Au fait, où est Kyon Kyon? S'enquit soudain l'écrivain.

- Arrête de m'apeller comme ça, sale clebs! S'éleva une voix contrie du fin fond du salon!

-Ah! Je crois qu'on l'a trouvé!

Shiguré se dirigea à petit pas vers lui, et de la pointe de son éventail inséparable (un Shiguré sans son éventail n'est pas un Shiguré) le toucha à la base du cou:

- Chat!

Shiguré se prit un poing magistral bien placé par un Kyô en fureur et aux cheveux hérissés comme ... les poils d'un chat sur son échine.

Hatori entra à son tour, et lança un regard fatigué sur la silhouette à terre.

- Bonjour Kyô.

- Groumpf, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là! Bougonna-t-il de son ton aimable et chaleureux.

- J'ai simplement été invité à dîner ...

-Voilà c'est prêt ! atterit la nigiri au milieu de la ... conversation.

- Ah, nous allons pouvoir nous remplir dignement la panse! Lui répondit l'écrivain avec un gros pansement en croix sur le haut du crâne.

Une veine apparut sur le front de Kyô.

Au dehors, une goutte, qui menaçait de tomber du haut de la gouttière, chûr finalement sur le sol en un petit bruit. Bientôt, des milliers de consoeurs vinrent la rejoindre et formèrent une écaille d'eau sur le toit et l'environnement de la maison, réduisant au silence le bruit qui s'échappait de la pièce illuminée et qui résonnait de joie, redevenue enfin vivante. Malgré le fait que cette joie ne serait jamais comme avant, Tohru n'avait pu empêcher un rire de gaieté s'échapper de sa gorge, ce qui fit aussitôt taire et rougir le chat.

_Tu vois ... On ne t'oublie pas. On fait comme avant, mais on sait que tu n'es pas là comme avant. Tu vis ici, à présent. Tu es notre souvenir commun, et voilà comment tu continues à vivre malgré tout. On le voit, maintenant. Tu nous souris, comme avant ..._

Un éclair zébra férocement le ciel en un long pourtour lumineux blanc.

_Mais tu ignores, Tohru, même si tu ris ... Tu ignores ce qu'il va vous arriver ... Fuyez, tant que vous pouvez, loin d'ici !

* * *

_

_Il fallait qu'il se calme_. _A tout prix. Le noir, l'air irrespirable, ça lui faisait peur, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, encore au dehors._ _C'était si effrayant! Et comment décrire cette sensation hideuse de son encéphale qui s'étouffe peu à peu et oublie comment fonctionner?_

_Il faut continuer à tambouriner._

_Il faut continuer à hurler._

_Il faut continuer à s'emplir les poumons d'un oxygène inexistant et étouffer à leur tour organes et veines._

_Un craquement horrible se fit entendre._

_Redoublant d'efforts, il continua à tambouriner sauvagement sur les lattes, chaque mouvement lui arrachant une douleur foudroyante dans ses muscles, lui voilant la vision et assourdissant ses oreilles déjà bien ineffectives._

_Quelqu'un va t'entendre. Il faut continuer à frapper._

_Quelqu'un va venir. Il faut continuer à hurler._

_Il faut continuer à remplir ses poumons et ignorer la brûlure de tes bronches._

_Soudainement, son poing traversa littéralement les planches de bois et s'écorcha sur les fibres de bois tendues comme des aiguilles, entrant en contact avec une masse dur et froide qui s'engouffra au sein même de sa boîte par l'ouverture, faisant par là-même céder le reste de son plafond._ _Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'abomination._

_JE VOUS EN PRIE!_

_Des larmes fugaces perlèrent à ses yeux, tandis que lui semblait s'envoler son dernier espoir de respirer._

_**Il est là!**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?**_

_**Il faut l'aider!**_

_**Vite, creusons!**_

_Il rouvrit subitement ses yeux. A qui appartenaient ces toutes petites voix suraigüs? Une demi dizaine de paires d'yeux brillants comme le rubis le scrutait à travers l'éboulement._

_**Il est encore vivant!**_

_**On va t'aider!**_

_**Vite, grattons!**_

_**Tout va bien!**_

_Il n'en était pas si sûr ...

* * *

_

Trois jours avant. Une maison sobre, style européen, dans le Kanto, d'où surgissait une lumière jaune filtrée à travers un volet mal fermé du premier.

- J'veux pas ! s'écria une voix énervé et fatiguée.

- Pas de discussion, c'est ton tour, file feignasse! Hurla une deuxième voix.

- Ko-Chan j'te savais pas si méchante!

- Allez, au boulot! Su-chan viens m'aider à mettre ta feignasse de sœur devant l'évier!

- D'accord, d'accord, ça va, j'vais la faire! Répliqua vivement la première voix.

La dénommée Su-Chan fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Petite, elle portait deux fines couettes claires de chaque côté de sa tête, et tout son arrière crâne semblait être rasé, tant ses cheveux paraissaient noirs et courts. Ko-Chan leva son pouce vers elle et s'écria:

- Merci de ton efficacité!

- De rien, répondit celle-ci sobrement.

- Kyu kyu! Fit une quatrième voix flûtée.

Une espèce de boule de poils volante apparu dans l'encadrement de porte, passa à côté de Su-Chan et voleta dans la cuisine.

- Les filles, vous allez être contente, y'a enfin des nouvelles!

- Du travail? S'exclamèrent-elles toutes ensembles.

- Pas trop tôt! S'écria la première voix!

- Miyuki, ne te plains pas, t'en a déjà un super amusant!

Une assiette vola au desus de la pluche qui l'évita d'u écart vers la droite:

- Ah, la ferme!

- Je te préviens que si tu casses tu payes, s'agaça la peluche.

- Elle n'a pas un rond, vu qu'elle n'est pas capable de faire son travail corectement!

- On va dire qu'il y avait un argument de masse ...

- Il a pas tenu longtemps face à son charme, cet argument! Ayumi l'a emporté haut-la-main!

- Mais c'est fini de vous fiche de ma gueule! Hurla-t-elle en freesbisant une deuxième assiette entre les deux sus-nommées qui s'écartèrent en un parfait miroir pour laisser passer le projectile.

-Très bien, fit la voix flûtée en sortant d'un carnet, j'ajoute au crédit!

- Nyozéka, si tu tiens à ne pas finir en soupe de chauve souris j'te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse!

- Et puisque c'est comme ça restez incultes!

- Arrête, Nyo-Nyo, on a besoin de ce travail, depuis le temps qu'on l'attend! S'impatienta Ko-Chan.

- Je ne parle plus aux plongeuses arriérées!

Vouu! Troisème assiette en chute libre.

- Ca n'a pas d'humour ces masters décidément ...

Nyozéka voleta à l'aide de ses ailes de cuir noir jusqu'au salon, suivit par Ko-Chan et Su-cha, et Miyuki tout de même qui laissait en plan la vaisselle, trop ravie de cette occasion.

- Voilà. Ca y est, "ça" est enclenché.

- Ca? Répétèrent-elles comme un chœur parfait.

- Ce pourquoi on avait décidées d'enlever à Kyö sa forme de chat-démon, vous avez déjà oublié?

- Il s'est passée beaucoup de choses, alors si tu pouvais faire un résumé ... M'étonnerait pas qu'on soit les seules à être perdues dans l'histoire, maugréa Miyuki.

- Il faut que je reprenne tout depuis le début du Juunishi?

- Seulement à partir du moment où l'exorcisme de Kyô a raté, répondit impassiblement Su-chan.

- Grâce au fin concours de Miyuki ... commença Ko-chan.

- Vous voulez vraiment mourir avant l'heure?

Bat-kick de Nyozéka sur l'arrière crâne de Miyuki.

- Vous savez que le Chat et le Rat ne peuvent pas s'entendre et que tout est sensé les éparer ...

-Oui, la force d'Imposition, ça on s'en rappelle, maugréa Miyuki.

Coup de Ko-Chan à la façon de Kakeru.

- Or, il se trouve qu'un évènement extérieure soit venu rompre cette force, et que celle-ci essaye de rentrer à nouveau en jeu. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelqu'une a réussit, je ne sais comment, à les rapprocher suffisamment pour que leur haine disparaisse de façon considérable. Ce qui ne devait concerner que les êtres, de nom respectifs Kyô et Yuki, s'est mis à déteindre sur leurs animaux. Et c'est là que la Force d'Imposition a resurgit et s'est mise à étendre son manteau impitoyable sur nos deux protagonistes ...

- Où as-tu trouvé cette lampe de poche? Interrogea aussitôt Su-Chan?

- Suzuki, tu me casses tout, c'est même plus drôle! Bon, elle a refait surface, et le Rat est mort.

- Chouette! S'écria Ko-chan.

- Pourquoi tu ne te réveille que quand y'a du sang des tripes et des boyaux?

- Sahce que la réponse à "pourquoi" est toujours "pourquoi pas"!

- Koharu, parfois tu m'fatigues ...

- Retournes à ta vaiselle si tu t'endors!

- Je vous signale que vous devriez être secouées par l'évènement et en train de chercher vos mouchoirs pour verser votre larme! S'impatienta Nyozéka.

En comptemplant la troupe de bras cassé qui constituait ses masters, Nyozéka prit peur et comprit pourquoi ils n'avaient pu arrêter la naissance du Chat-démon en Kyô Wakamiya, leur ancien compagnon de classe.

- Je te rappelle que nous n'étions qu'au collège et frêles, jeunes, pures et innocentes! S'indigna Miyu.

- Oups, j'ai pensé tout haut!

- Ton sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours! On est sensé faire quoi dans l'histoire?

- Pour l'instant rien du tout, on se contente de surveiller les Chats-Démons! Un Rat va prochainement naître, et les C.D ne vont pas s'en arrêter là. Ils vont devenir de plus en plus dangereux, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'oin ait affaire à beaucoup plus gros.

- Zut alors, si les C.D deviennent dangereux va falloir que je pense à éteindre ma chaîne, laissa échapper Miyu.

Bat-kick + art de Kakeru façon Koharu(ou le contraire ...).

- Et c'est mon humour qui craint après?

- What a fear foot **(1)**, bougonna-t-elle en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

- Bon, si c'est tout ce qu'on devait savoir pour le moment, je vais me coucher, décréta Suzuki toujours aussi calme.

-Bonne idée! S'écria Miyu en se levant.

- Hep! Toi, t'as ta vaiselle!

- Ouin!

- Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire! A partir de lundi, vous changez de lycée, vous allez à Kaibara! s'écria la chauve-souris.

GROS SILENCE.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Koharu et Miyuki qui se tenaient chacune par le col.

- Je sais, c'est seulement maintenant que je vous le dis! Mais ça valait le coup rien que pour voir la tête que vous faites!

- M-mais comment va-t-on faire pour prévenir les professeurs? Et d'abord il est où? ronchonna Miyuki

-A peine à quelques rues d'ici!

Colère vibrante qui fait brûler l'air (Miyuki ne fait jamais comme tout le monde)

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous dis ça? Alors qu'on s'est fadé je ne sais combien de voyages en bus infâmes jusqu'à la ville d'à côté?

- Si j'avais su que tu étais feignasse à ce point crois-moi que je te l'aurais dit encore plus tard!Sur ce, _good night!_

- Hé, attends ! hurla Koharu en courant après Nyozéka qui volait vers le haut de la maison. Tu pourrais au moins nous dire pourquoi!

- Demain!

La nuit était maintenant tombée entièrement, veloutant l'air emplie du parfum des cerisiers. Les jours qui venaient se montraient chargés.

°

°

* * *

POCOT! Et un troisième chapitre de pondu! Enfin j'ai retrouve cette foutue inspiration! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les deux autres!

Le ton est devenu beaucoup plus comique vers la fin, mais je voulais un peu dissiper le drame, et puis j'étais totalement incapable de garder mon sérieux avec les quatre nouveaux personnages.

C'est confus pour le moment, tout du moins, je sais que beaucoup de questions se sont vu soulevées, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez vos réponses:) Vous venez de faire la connaissance des "Masters", de la Force d'Imposition et des Chats-Démons... Késako? Ces termes vous seront explicités dans les prochains chapitres, ne perdez pas espoir ;) Je sais aussi que mes retours temporels sont délicats, mais on arrive à suivre, si si je vous jure! Même moi j'arrive à ne pas m'empêtrer dans mes pages, omedeto!

J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi je me suis régalé à l'écrire, c'est déjà ça, vous me direz!

Vous avez deviné qui parle en italique? J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop d'indices ... :)

A la prochaine!

Sayonara to arigato!

**(1) What a fear foot**: littéralement: quel pied effrayant! Mais ici, ça n'a absolument pas ce sens: en le prononçant vite et à la française, ça donne: vat'fifout! Qu'on reconnaîtrait comme: va te faire fou... Le voile est levé, omedeto! ;)


	4. Chapter Quatre Brisons la glace

**Nom de la Fanfiction**: Ne nous décourageons pas

**Auteur**: Miyuki Kurigawa, anciennement Nemesistycoon.

**Me** **contacter**: isys(tiret de soulignement)celaphonia(arobase)hotmail(point)com ( remplacez les parenthèses par leur contenant, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, car il refuse de me l'afficher normalement T-T)

**Genre:** Pour le moment, Drama! Mais ça commence à avoir des notes comiques ...

**Rating**: anciennement G ... K, quoi …

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi, pas même mon petit Yuki, alors je vais pleurer et bouder dans mon coin jusqu'à qu'on me le donnes. Non mais ...

De nouveaux personnages vont faire leur entrée, et ceux-ci n'appartiennent qu'à moi par contre, défense de faire joujou avec, gnak ! (qui a dit :" de toutes façons personne n'en voudrait" ?) A noter que Miyuki Kunigawa n'a aucun rapport avec moi et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui m'infiltre dans ma propre histoire, sinon ce ne serait plus intéressant. Sa sœur, Suzuki et sa meilleure amie Koharu, ainsi que Ayumi et Kyô Wtanuki (voir erratum) m'appartiennent. Par contre, j'utilise le nom de Nyozéka et quelque peu l'histoire d'Alice 19th, qui sont comme chacun ne le sait peut-être pas à Yuu Watase (Fushigi Yugi, Fushiyu la légende de Gembu, Imadoki, Appare Jipangu, Alice 19th) Ceci n'est en aucun cas un Cross Over.

**! Erratum : **

**° **le nouveau personnage « Kyô Wakamiya » non seulement ne m'appartient pas, mais en plus il n'a rien à faire là ! J'ai oublié de changer son nom par rapport à la fic papier que j'ai retranscrit directement sur Word en oubliant ce détail. J'espère que vous voudrez bien m'excuser de cet incident, j'en suis toute confuse …

Vous pourrez donc trouver le nouveau personnage sous ce nom suivant : _Kyô Watanuki_ (Avouez que les différences ne sont pas grandes … greu)

**° **Enfin, pour les lecteurs les plus avisés, vous aurez certainement remarqué que ma fic a changé de nom en cours de route, puisque sur l'ancienne présentation, elle s'appelait « Il y a une question » … eh oui, c'est ça le piège lorsque l'on fait tout le temps de la copie/colle ! J'ai rectifié …

**RAR :**

Léna : Je suis morte de rire par les 4 nouveaux personnages :D

**R : Ben, ils nous ressemblent un peu, quelle meilleure inspiration pour un auteur débutant que son entourage ? (Si, ses rêves peut-être … ça me fait penser que je devrais faire de ce rêve une fic, vu que j'en ai déjà fait une BD …) Le rapport ? Aucun …**

**Gros bisous Lna-Chan et merci pour ta review** !

Kyarah : Nyozéka, Kyô Wakamiya... c'est tiré tout droit de Alice 19th, n'est-ce pas? Il va y avoir des lotis? Et je suis certaine que c'est Yuki qui suffoque... En tous cas, j'ai hâte de savoir la suite!

**R : Oui, c'est bien du Alice 19th mais j'ai un peu trop pris d'A19 avec Kyô Wakamiya, comme au départ j'avais écrit cette fic sur papier, enfin les grandes étapes, et que j'ai bêtement recopié, voilà le résultat … Donc, changement de nom de famille pour le perso et tout est bien qui finit bien ! Normalement dans la bonne continuation des choses, non, il n'y aura pas de lotis, mais sait-on jamais, peut-être que ça m'aiderait … Il faudra surveiller ;D**

**Enfin, il se pourrait que pour Yun-Chan, tu aies raison … Fortement raison ... encore un peu de patience :D j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;) !**

Ankou : Sukiyanen Chdori :)

C'est très joliment écrit tout ça !

**R : Même si tu n'as rien compris mdr ! Il va falloir que je te fasse faire une cure de Furuba , tu verras après tu comprendras tout ! Bisous namour o Sukiyanen !**

**Mikki-Chan:**

oh non c'est Yuki qui a été enterré vivant! oh non ça me fout les boules ce genre de truc! (décidément tu m'en fait ressentir des émotions XD )

En tt cas jadore les news personnages!

Et le petite feinte "what a fear foot" mdr j'y avais pas pensé sur le moment XD

Que dire de plus? tu écrit toujours aussi bien et j'était trop contente d'avoir pu lire un nouveau chapitre :D

Vivement la suite!

**R: Mikki-chan! Je suis ravie que tu sois revenue lire un chapitre, ça me rend super contente! Me voilà motivée ! Merci pour tes compliments et (attention ça fait annonce de pub) pour ta fidélité ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes les nouveaux personnages, ils n'ont pas un caractère facile pourtant, et qu'est-ce qu'ils (elles!) peuvent être chiantes ... lol!**

**Je trouve que la feinte est une manière polie de dire à eux qui comprennent ce qu'on a envie de dire sans que personne ne comprennent, et c'est toujours rigolo de voir la tête des autres parfois (les autres: "au secours, des folles!") **

**Merci encore à toi de me suivre, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira tout autant que les trois autres!**

**A pluche ! ;)**

Bonne lecture :D

**Résumé :** Shiguré n'a toujours pas dit ce que Akito manigançait contre Tohru et Kyô, mais le médecin, lui semble plus enclin à leur dire … De l'autre côté, dans le Kanto également, le jour de la mort du rat, une famille bien agité et leur chauve-souris messager a commencé à s'éveiller pour un mystérieux travail. Il semblerait qu'une certaine personne se soit fait enfermé par erreur …

* * *

Ne nous décourageons pas

* * *

°

**Chapitre Quatrième : Brisons la glace**

°

* * *

Manoir des Soma, trois jours après « ça ». 

La pièce était plongé dans le sombre, seules les premières lattes du plancher étaient éclairé par des rayons fugitifs du timide soleil automnal. Les nuages couraient dans le ciel et s'effilochaient dans les grandes branches noires des arbres, dénudées de leur parure de feuilles or et feu. Quelques éphémères pétales de cerisiers faisaient encore la course devant une silhouette allongée, enveloppée dans un grand kimono, qui semble-t-il était trop lâche pour sa carrure frêle. Akito écarta vainement une longue mèche noire de devant son visage. L'air était froid, mais il ne voulait pas rester à l'intérieur, cet intérieur étouffant. Il allait attraper froid, encore. Hatori allait encore le gronder.

Il eut un sourire méchant et narquois. Vraiment, que ce médecin était stupide de vouloir à tout prix préserver sa santé quand on savait qu'il était voué à mourir jeune. Mais il avait gagné. Hatori ne s'éloignait pas de lui. Il ne s'éloignait plus de lui, surtout depuis qu'il avait éloigné cette Kana présomptueuse de son cher maudit.

Tous revenait vers lui. Il allait partir avant eux tous.

_Vraiment ?_

Il brisa l'aile de l'oiseau qui s'était posé sur sa main. Son préféré, son petit Yuki, qu'il avait pris soin de garder près de lui durant bien des années, on le lui avait pris, sans remords aucun. Ce maudit chat, et cette maudite vilaine fille, c'est à cause d'eux que son petit Rat est mort.

_Tout est de leur faute !

* * *

_

Il prit un vase qui se trouvait à sa portée et le balança de toutes ses forces sur le sol. Un bruit de vaisselle classé qui se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment. Un hurlement de rage qui se répandit sur les murs en une onde d'horreur.

Les servantes accoururent aussitôt, affolées et terrifiées.

Hatori était dans son bureau, là où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Il n'avait plus grande place où il pouvait se rendre, de toutes façons.

En soupirant, il tassa ses feuilles sur son bureau avant de les ranger dans un trieur mauve. Même son travail ne le distrayait plus. La seule chose encore qui lui donnait une raison d'être encore là, c'était peut-être bien cette espèce de protection envers les plus jeunes des maudits - les protéger, et les réconforter à sa manière, ou alors le fait que seul lui avait de l'emprise sur cet excentrique d'Ayamé, et l'insaisissable Shiguré, ou encore par devoir envers tous ces patients qui comptait sur lui pour résoudre leurs problèmes d'origines maladifs, ou bien tout simplement son respect envers son Dieu, qu'il ne craignait pas, mais redoutait, là se portait toute la nuance.

Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le guérir de ses migraines incessantes, et fortifiait comme il le pouvait sa santé fragile. Mais Akito avait un sacré caractère, et Dieu seul savait (si encore il ya avait un autre Dieu au dessus de lui) qui lui avait mis toutes ces idées en tête. Il posa son regard olive sur le branches qui dansaient dans l'azur du ciel, quand un horrible cri lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

Attrapant sa mallette où reposait ses instruments, il courut aussitôt vers la chambre d'Akito, et ouvrit sa porte à la volée.

-Akito !

Il se tenait au centre de la pièce, son épaule dénudée, et il se tenait la figure dans ses mains ensanglantées. Les deux servantes qui étaient à côté semblaient hystérique d'impuissance.

- Laissez –moi ! leur hurla-t-il soudainement.

- Mais, maître Akito ..

- LAISSEZ MOI !

Le médecin s'approcha d'elle aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait et les pria de partir. Affolées, les yeux en larmes, elles s'exécutèrent finalement et après un dernier regard à Akito, elles fermèrent la porte en silence.

Hatori prit aussitôt les deux poignets frêles dans ses mains et l'obligea à les écarter.

- Akito ?

Le Dieu leva vers lui un regard furieux.

- Tu en as mis du temps !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ! Dis-le moi ! Où t'es-tu fait toutes ces coupures !

- Il est vivant.

- Quoi ?

Le médecin fixa son patient incrédule. Il lui posait une question et il répondait par une énigme charabiesque. Un délire ?

- Il est vivant, Hatori ! Je le sais ! Je l'ai senti, IL est vivant, Le Rat est vivant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui répondit vivement le médecin, les yeux agrandis par l'abasourdissement et l'anxiété. On vient de l'enterrer, comment veux-tu qu'il soit vivant ! Akito, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

Akito repoussa furieusement le médecin en arrière, et voulant se rattrapper, celui-ci fit un faux mouvement et atterrit brutalement sur les fesses, se coupant l'avant bras sur une miette acérée du vase qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu me crois fou, c'est ça ?

- Akito, tu sais très bien que …

- Tais-toi ! Je te dis que le rat n'est pas mort. Il est vivant, je le sens à nouveau ! Ca fait deux laborieux jours que je ressens ce lien à nouveau, aussi fort qu'avant. Tu entends !

Hatori ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne savait pas s'il était sérieux, il ne savait même pas s'il avait envie de croire à ses paroles insensés. Yuki était bel et bien mort, il l'avait ausculté lui-même, ce jour-là. Le cœur s'était arrêté, plus aucune goutte de sang n'était pulsé dans ses veines, sa cage thoracique ne s'élevait plus. Il l'avait vu, bon sang!

Et s'il le croyait, il devait admettre qu'il s'était trompé dans son diagnostic, mais qu'en plus le pauvre Yuki avait du « renaître » juste après son enterrement, quand la terre était encore meuble et fraîche, pour pouvoir s'en sortir, et qu'en plus il avait eu une chance extraordinaire. A ses yeux, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Sous une telle masse, c'était impossible qu'un faux mort puisse se hisser de nouveau à l'air libre. Si le noir et le manque d'oxygène n'avait pas eu raison de lui, dans cet boîte étroite, alors la terre aurait pris le relai en l'écrasant. Non, c'était impossible.

- C'est impossible … murmura-t-il sans s'en apercevoir.

Un bruit d'objet cassé le ramena à la réalité et le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

- Il doit m'être ramené. Il a dû subir d'affreuses choses. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir d'ici.

- Et … Et Kyô… Et Tohru … que vas-tu faire d'eux ?

Akito remonta le kimono sur ses épaules blanches.

- Vous me les amenez. Ils doivent être punis. Personne ne saura ce qu'il est advenu de mon Yuki, et surtout pas eux, eux qui l'ont tué. Ses bourreaux n'ont pas à savoir qu'il existe encore.

Hatori eut un petit sourire intérieur. _Ses bourreaux_. Il prenait de drôle d'expression pour parler d'innocent. Et de lui même ? Seigneur, non …

- D'ailleurs, ils auraient déjà dû être là.

Hatori déglutit difficilement et se remit sur ses pieds, préparant sa défense aussi bien verbale que physique …

- C'est …

- Je sais que Shiguré est derrière tout ça.

Hatori en serait retombé par terre. Akito ne disait plus rien. La tension qui était monté tout à l'heure semblait avoir oscillé entre pesante et disparition, et en devenait étrangement palpable. Mais il y a toujours un hic dans ces situations, qu'attendait le Dieu pour prononcer ce fameux « mais » ?

- Ramène-moi Yuki.

Hatori eut soudain la sensation qu'il y avait un changement de tension, la colère avait disparu de la voix du chef, et aussi étrange que ça pouvait lui paraître, un ton peiné avait percé durant le temps d'une syllable.

- C'est compris ?

Le ton perçant qu'il avait employé ramena le médecin à la réalité, et sans rien répondre, il déballa sa mallette qui avait été jetée à même la terre quand il s'était aperçu de l'état de la main de Akito. Doucement, il soigna son Dieu, qui s'était assis par terre et ne bougeait plus. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'Hatori s'affairait à bander sa main. De son autre main, il remit en place le col de la blouse qui s'était défait lors de sa course, et le garda ainsi près de lui, ne sentant pas la soudaine tension du médecin qui avait cessé tout mouvement **(1).**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

* * *

_Les petites voix s'activèrent bientôt autour de lui, et dégageant la terre meuble, finirent par créer un semblant de chemin plongé dans l'obscurité._

_Encore un effort ! _

_Ses yeux se fermaient, la douleur était horrible, il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir assez de force pour continuer._

_**Ce serait dommage pourtant de s'arrêter là !**_

_**Allez, continue !**_

_**Nous t'aidons !**_

_**Fais comme nous !**_

_**Creuse !**_

_**La sortie n'est plus loin !**_

_Comment toutes ces voix supportaient cette masse écrasante de terre ? Comment supportaient-elles cette incroyable pression !_

_Que quelqu'un l'entende par pitié ! _

_Un léger courant d'air frôla son visage durant une fraction de seconde. Mais loin de lui redonner du courage, il eut envie de pleurer et de se laisser mourir pour de bon._

_A quoi bon. S'il ne mourait pas étouffé sous des mètres cubes de terre, il mourrait d'épuisement même arrivé à l'air libre._

_**Courage ! On y arrive**_

_**Regarde ! La lune est là !**_

_**Creuse ! **_

_Des sanglots de désespoirs perlèrent son visage pâle.

* * *

_

L'aube. Le jour de "ça". Miyuki ronflait gentiment empêtrée dans les couvertures de son futon, quand un rayon doré facétieux vint la faire éternuer.

Elle entrouvrit un œil vert et regarda au dehors.

- gnoumpfh ?

- La bête a poussé son cri, retentit une voix.

- Qui me parle ?

- Debout, on a du pain sur la planche, s'agaça Suzuki.

- Parlez pour vous, je l'ai faite hier la vaisselle, aujourd'hui comptez pas sur moi.

- C'est pas de ça qu'on parle idiote ! intervint Nyozéka !

Miyuki se releva vivement :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes dans ma chambre ! Mais c'est pas croyable ! C'est pas la fête de la bière ici, alors dehors ! rugit-elle en flanquant à coup de pied hors de sa chambre les indésirables, y compris sa couverture.

- Quelle agressivité !

- Ne jamais réveiller un chat qui dort, répondit Suzuki.

- Ouais, ben en attendant, Nyo-Nyo tu pourrais nous expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de changement de lycée, j'ai pas percuté ? demanda Koharu qui état sortie de sa chambre suite au raffut.

Nyozéka voleta dans les airs et s'éleva à la hauteur du nez de Koharu :

Kyû !

Elle lui toucha le bout du nez et s'envola aussitôt dans les escalier en chantonnant : _un Mokona**(2)** qui se balançait, sur une toile toile toile , toile d'araignée …_

Elle m'énerve ! persifla Koharu en crispant les doigts et en jetant la tête en arrière.

Suzuki descendit tranquillement au premier **(3)**.

- Les filles ! Attendez ! On a un imprévu ! s'écria soudainement Nyozéka en manquant de buter Suzuki.

Quoi ? s'écrièrent Miyuki et Koharu, la tête passées par-dessus la rambarde.

Le Rat … les chats –démons ne l'ont pas tué !

°

°

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi jusque là. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçue et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite. 

J'avoue que ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long que les autres, je pense que j'ai eu tort, je vais perdre en régularité …

**J'avais une question à vous poser : **seriez vous pour ou contre un KyôxYuki ? J'hésite encore entre un KyôxTohru (oui oui vous apprendrez bientôt ce que ce sont dit Kyô et Tohru pour attrister autant le rat, mais auparavant, vous devez répondre à cette question ;) ) et un KyoxYuki .. mmmh …

Je sais que mon titre peut paraître étrange, à vrai dire, je ne sais plus vraiment moi-même pourquoi j'ai choisit celui-là plus qu'un autre … En fait, peut-être était-ce l'évolution entre Hatori et Akito … Ou bien le fait qu'on arrive à percer la neige d'Hatori … Ou encore est-ce la connaissance entre mes lecteurs et mes nouveaux personnages, kya … Ou bien encore autre chose … Si j'ai la réponse, je vous dis

Voilà !

Sayonara to arigato !

Miyuki Kurigawa

* * *

**(1)** Désolée les fans, pas de yaoi ! J'en suis la première déçue, mais peut-être qu'à l'avenir… Vous en pensez quoi ? Un petit HatorixAkito ?

**(2) #**_espace pub! _Voir Tsubasa et XXXHolic, de Clamp. Mokona Blanc, de son vrai nom Mokona Modoki fredonnait la même lorsqu'il était dans la République du Kenshin ;)

**(3)** Le premier japonais équivaut notre rez-de-chaussée à nous.


	5. Chapter Cinq Des drôles de sentiments

**Nom de la Fanfiction**: Ne nous décourageons pas

**Auteur**: Miyuki Kurigawa, anciennement Nemesistycoon

**Me** **contacter**: isys(tiret de soulignement)celaphonia(arobase)hotmail(point)com ( remplacez les parenthèses par leur contenant, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, car il refuse de me l'afficher normalement T-T)

**Genre:** Pour le moment, Drama! Mais ça commence à avoir des notes comiques ...

**Rating**: anciennement G ... K, quoi …

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi, pas même mon petit Yuki, alors je vais pleurer et bouder dans mon coin jusqu'à qu'on me le donnes. Non mais ...

De nouveaux personnages vont faire leur entrée, et ceux-ci n'appartiennent qu'à moi par contre, défense de faire joujou avec, gnak ! (qui a dit :" de toutes façons personne n'en voudrait" ?) A noter que Miyuki Kunigawa n'a aucun rapport avec moi et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui m'infiltre dans ma propre histoire, sinon ce ne serait plus intéressant. Sa sœur, Suzuki et sa meilleure amie Koharu, ainsi que Ayumi et Kyô Watanuki m'appartiennent. Par contre, j'utilise le nom de Nyozéka et quelque peu l'histoire d'Alice 19th, qui sont comme chacun ne le sait peut-être pas à Yuu Watase (Fushigi Yugi, Fushiyu la légende de Gembu, Imadoki, Appare Jipangu, Alice 19th) Ceci n'est en aucun cas un Cross Over.

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Kyara : Moi, personnellement, je serais pour un Kyô/Tohru, si on suit l'idée du manga.

En lisant ce chap, j'ai cru comprendre que tu te servais de l'anime comme référence : Akito qui doit mourir jeune et Hatori aux yeux olive (dans le manga il n'est dit nulle part qu'Akito meure jeune et Hatori a les yeux bleus, c'est Tohru qui a les yeux bruns)

J'aime bien les nouveaux persos, ils sont assez amusants Et d'accord, c'est Kyô Watanuki. On va le voir dans les prochains chapitres? (seul le temps nous le dira...)

J'ai lu la réponse que tu as faite à la review de Léna.  
"(Si, ses rêves peut-être … ça me fait penser que je devrais faire de ce rêve une fic, vu que j'en ai déjà fait une BD …)" Moi, à mes départs en écriture de fanfictions, j'écrivais à partir de "rêves" éveillés. soupir Ça se terminait souvent jamais...

Je suis maintenant certaine que c'est Yuki qui est enfermé! Si je me fie à ton disclamer, c'est IMPOSSIBLE que tu le laisses mort. Alors il va revenir ! Et j'ai hâte de voir ce que Akito prépare pour Tohru et Kyô!

Kyarah

**R: Tes remarques sont judicieuses! En effet, dans l'anime, Hatori a bien les yeux olives ... Et j'étais persuadée que même dans le manga il possédait cette couleur ... eh ben nan, même après trois vérifications, il avait toujours les yeux bleus! Mais je préfère cette idée d'yeux olives, car ça rappelle son animal (l'hippocampe). Je trouve, que de tous les maudits, c'est peut-être celui qui a le moins de caractéristique animale (si on excepte Shiguré, quoi qu'il soit assez ... "cabotin" :D Hiro est un cas à part, et Kuréno ... bon d'accord, c'était pas le seul!) alors je préfère lui faire des yeux olives (pas prunelles grises ... détournement de Mécano, pardon, je m'égare). Pour les yeux de Tohru, c'est pareil, j'étais persuadée que dans le manga aussi elle les avait ainsi ... honte à moi, qui n'arrête pas de relire mes furuba à longueur de journée!**

**(mode Rotsu on) GOMEEEENNNNNNN (/mode Ritsu off) Je n'ai aucune excuse T-T**

**Quant à la mort jeune d'Akito, maintenant que je m'en souviens, il est vrai qu'aucune allusion à une prétendue mort jeune est faite ... Décidemment, rien ne t'échappes! De plus, cette information n'apporte rien à l'histoire, je crois que ça m'est venu en écrivant, voilà une faute que j'aurais pu omettre! Je ne suis vraiment pas conscienceuse T-T**

**En tout cas, je suis contente que mes nouveaux persos te plaisent, ils sont toujours aussi remuants ! J'espère que j'arrive à faire passer correctement leur caractère ... **

**C'est dommage pour tes écrits à partir de tes rêves, j'aime bien lire ce genre de récit! Mais il est dur de terminer son rêve une fois que son réveil a sonné! (et le sol est plus dur pour lui une fois qu'il lui a dit bonjour) . **

**Mon disclaimer me trahit tant que ça? Zut ... Il est vrai que j'aurais moins de remords à faire mourir Rinne (je ne l'aime pas DU TOUT voilà pourquoi on ne risque pas de la voir! ) :D**

**Je te remercie énormément pour ta review, j'étais bien contente de la lire, heureusement que tu es là pour repasser derrière moi! Lol**

**Bisous ;) J'espère que celui-là te plaira !**

Risu: ouah! ta fic est vraiment super! J'ai adoré! J'attend la suite avec impatience!  
En tout cas, moi je suis pour un KyôxYuki... voilà, maintenant tu fait comme tu veux!  
La suiteuh please!

**R: La voici, la voilà ;) ! Merci pour ta review enthousiaste ! Un petit KyôxYuki, vrai! J'en ai préparé un d'ailleurs en one-shot si le cœur t'en dis, il ne devrait pas tarder à viendre :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! Et merci encore!**

Nienna: arf, j'ai carrément dévoré ta fic! un seul mot à dire...: J'ADORE!  
Pour répondre à ta question, moi je suis pour un Kyo/Yuki! Ils sont trop mignon tout les deux!  
Tu nous expliquera comment sa se fait que mon Yuki chéri ait réssussité?  
vivement la suite!

**R: Les explications ne vont pas tarder, encore un peu de patience! ;) Je suis ravie que ma fic t'es autant plue ! Et encore une fan de YukixKyô! (j'aime bien aussi les HaruxYuki, ils sont trop kawai aussi ensemble!)**

**Voici le chapitre suivant, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il te plaise autant, sinon plus que celui d'avant! Merci encore pour ta lecture et ta review ! ;)**

Mikki-Chan: éh wi c'est encore moi!  
J'espere vraiment que Yuki va vite "s'auto-déterrer"  
(je crois pas que ça existe ms bon XD)pcq là il me fait vraiment pitié...Je crois qu'il a assez souffert tu peut le déterré mnt? "mode chibi eyes" ON  
lol sinon pour répondre à ta question moi je suis plutot  
pour un Kyo/Thoru ms j'aime bien aussi Kyo/Yuki ms bon... C'est ta fic tu fait ce que tu veux. c'est l'avantage d'être auteur:)  
Bah sinon comme toujours je trouve que c'est super bien écrit et j'attend la suite avec impatience!

**R: Ravie de te revoir ! Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre, on saura si Yuki s'en sort ou non! Et grâce à qui! ;) (je ne résistes jamais longtemps aux yeux de chats pottés lol) Je pense que ce sera un YukixKyô, mais ça risque d'être coton, comment vais-je faire pour développer les sentiments du chat, mystère! J'me fais confiance ... (comment ça pas vous! mdr) Comme tu l'as dit, c'est l'avantage d'être auteur, mais si tu veux, je pourrais toujours ébaucher un petit TohruxKyô! Pour te récompenser de ta fidélité : ) **

**Bisous, et j'espère que tu dévorera ce chapitre autant que les autres!**

Kakelle : j'ai cru mourir de chagrin quand j'ai lu que Yuki étais mort! T-T mais là, je dois dire que je suis perdue... XD

j'ai une misère folle avec les noms des nouveaux perso! ceux que tu as créé je cois? et puis, puisque je suis pas super loin dans les épisodes, cette histoire de chat-démon...

j'ai bien hâte d'être plus loins dans Fruits basket!

**R: Oh non! Je m'en serais voulu de faire mourir une de mes revieweuses ! De l'autre côté je suis très flattée que la mort du Rat t'ait autant affectée, l'émotion est bien passée ;) Pour les nouveaux personnages, je pense que je ferais une espèce de carte d'identité, ainsi je pense que tu pourras mieux cerner qui est qui ;) !**

**Tu suis l'anime? Ou le manga (ou les deux :D) ? Les Chats-Démons sont une invention totale de ma part (ou alors, c'est tout à fait fortuit si Takaya-Sensei m'a pris l'idée celle qui s'y croit déjà)Je ne voudrais surtout pas te gâcher le mystère, mais je pense que ça risque d'être confus pendant un moment ! Accroches-toi ;)**

**Et merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant! **

**A tous mes revieweurs: je donne peut-être l'impression de répondre la même chose à chacun, mais sachez que je suis toujours très très contente de lire vos reviews, elles m'encouragent et me redonne chaque fois l'inspiration pour écrire la suite. Alors, à tous et toutes, un grand, un énorme, un gigantesque merci pour votre suivi. Merci à tous! Et très bonne lecture!**

_Miyuki Kurigawa_

PS: Qui serait pour un petit HatorixAkito:)

**Résumé **: Akito sait, depuis deux jours, que le lien existant entre le Rat décédé et lui est en réalité toujours là, et il s'est mis à croire que le Rat était encore vivant quelque part. Hatori, venu soigner ses blessures, a du mal à le croire et ne sait pas s'il doit en parler aux autres, bien qu'Akito lui interdise formellement d'en parler au Chat et à Tohru. De l'heure côté, Miyuki, Koharu et Suzuki aprennnent également de Nyozéka que le Rat ne serait pas mort mais bien encore en vie, le lendemain de son enterrement …

* * *

Ne nous décourageons pas

* * *

Chapitre Cinquième: Des drôles de sentiments

* * *

Un jour avant ça.

Le dîner s'était terminé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et après avoir aidé Tohru à faire la vaisselle, il était resté un petit moment devant la télé, se vidant la tête, et s'était dirigé vers les esacliers lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses baillements de fatigue. Les lattes de bois gémissaient sous son poids, grinçant de fureur sous ses pieds, se taisant après son passage. Il sentit dehors un vent violent faire trembler les shoji fragiles, et il crut que des tuiles du toit venait de prendre leur envol. Il arriva au deuxième, et, comme respectant une espèce de rite qu'il s'était auto imposé depuis bientôt plusieurs jours, il passa en silence devant la chambre du Chat, espérant avec vain espoir que celui-ci ouvrirait sa porte et lui dirait à genoux ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Ce rêve était fou, bien sûr, et complètement irréalisable; pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y accrocher, comme à un brin de lumière insaisissable dès qu'il tendait les mains, mais qui pourtant venait jouer sur lui dès qu'il cessait tout mouvement. Mais comme d'habitude, la chambre resterait silencieuse, vide de tout mouvement. Le chat devait sûrement, comme à son habitude, penser en silence, ou bien était-il parti sur le toit cette fois.

L'habitude se déroga cependant à la règle. Il entendait deux voix. Celle qu'il identifia aussitôt comme celle du Chat, et une qui ressemblait à celle de Tohru ...

Avec stupeur, il s'avança prudemment mais tremblant de tous ses membres. Il se sentait comme quelqu'un qui allait surprendre quelque chose qu'il souhaitait plus que tout ne jamais entendre, mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer quand même pour mieux percevoir encore ce qui allait se dire. Deux sentiments contraires qui affolèrent son cœur dans sa poitrine, et il crut que Tohru et Kyo allait l'entendre tellement celui-ci se cognait contre ses os.

- ... tu sais, j'avais un peu peur, pour vous deux, tout au début quand on s'est rencontré, mais je trouve que tu as changé, Kyô, et j'en suis ravie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et même si il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te faire voir le mauvais côté, moi je n'ai plus de doutes. Tu es quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi.

Par son silence, le Chat indiqua à Yuki qu'il était estomaqué. Il aurait donner cher pour voir sa tête, mais curieusement, une drôle de boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses entrailles se nouèrent en un entrelas de nœuds serrés.

- Bien sûr, j'aime énormément Yuki, mais ... tu es vraiment cher à mon cœur , et je crois que plus que tout tu mérites d'être libre, de vivre ta vie bien à toi ... et de trouver quelqu'un .. qui sauras t'aimer pour ce que tu es...

L'émotion coupa sa voix. Le chat ne dit rien non plus. La main de Yuki se serra violemment et griffa le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait.

- Excuse-moi Kyô! Ce que je dois te dire doit ressembler à du n'importe quoi ! Pardon .. je ...

- Je crois bien ... s'éleva la voix du chat. Que je l'ai trouvé ...

Tohru ne dit plus rien. Yuki eut l'impression qu'une énorme pierre venait de se fracasser sur son crâne et que ses entrailles s'étaient remplies de plombs.

Il suffisait. Il ne voulait plus entendre un mot de plus, où il allait finir par se sentir vraiment mal. En chancelant, il retourna brusquement à sa chambre, où il s'enferma, la tête pleines de questions, de heurts, son être emplit de colère et de douleur, de haine ravageuse et de tristesse écoeurante.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai .. Demain, il se réveillerait, et en regardant son calendrier, il s'apercevrait qu'aujourd'hui ne s'est jamais passé et démarrait seulement ... C'était .. sûrement ça ...

Il les entendit encore parler dans le couloir, puis bientôt, le silence se fit pesant sur les habitants de la maison. Yuki se leva lentement de son lit, et se prépara prestemment, dénué de toute conviction quant à se lever demain, si encore son réveil pouvait être plus difficile. Il souhaitait ne plus y penser.

Mais en repassant devant la chambre de Tohru, alors qu'il voulait fermer la porte qui était restée ouverte, les mots lui vrillèrent l'encéphale avec une dureté proche du marteau piqueur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il sentit qu'il devait être heureux pour elle, peut-être que maintenant, elle-même pourrait ouvrir "sa boîte", il le fallait ... Mais ... Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire?

Tohru lui était si précieuse ... Et jamais il ne pourrait lui reprocher quelque chose ...

Mais plus encore ...

Kyô le fascinait et de loin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui porter des sentiments qu'il refoulait au fond de lui tant il en avait honte ...

Se passant la main sur son visage, pour tenter d'y éteindre la lueur de désespoir qui s'y était figé, il referma la porte. Il passa silencieusement devant la porte du chat, et jetant un œil, ne s'aperçut pas que d'autres yeux le suivait, lui aussi. Des yeux rubis.

Kyô savait bien que quelqu'un les avait entendu. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginer que la réaction du rat puisse faire retourner ainsi son estomac. Pourtant, du plus profond de son être il le détestait ... C'est sûr ...

Pourquoi ces sentiments se mélangeaient et le faisait souffrir, maintenant? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à les contenir? Qu'est-ce qui changeait en lui, plus douloureusement qu'il ne l'aurait cru? Allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de s'endormir paisiblement, Yuki retournait, battait, secouait toutes ces pensées en espérant tellement les meurtrir qu'elles s'en iraient elles-même. Mais il aimait Tohru, peut-être pas comme une amie, davantage comme sa propre mère, mais c'était si fort, et si subtile, que pouvait-il affirmer? Et s'ajoutait ce sentiment incohérent quand il croisait le chat, une soudaine légèreté, l'envie d'être tout simplement heureux, alors que hurlait au fond de lui la rage de voir cet individu se promener dans la même maison que lui. Oui, tout ça lui dévorait le cœur à petit feu, et il eut soudain tellement mal qu'en se retournant il crispa sa main sur son cœur.

_J'aime énormément Yuki, mais tu es cher à mon cœur ..._

La voix résonna dans sa tête et il agrippa ses cheveux avec vigueur, étourdi par ce claquement féroce des mots sur son crâne, comme un coup de fouet sec et précis, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne supporterait pas de les voir ainsi ... Et lui à côté, contraint de les regarder, et rester ainsi en équilibre instable entre amour et jalousie, désir et haine, attirance et repoussement.

A ce moment, il ne sut pas pourquoi, il pensa que la mort avait des côtés bien doux, parfois.

Et voilà que son souhait avait été réalisé ... Il avait l'air bien fin ...

Si seulement il se rapellait comment ce souhait qu'il trouvait bien stupide maintenant s'était produit ...

* * *

- Redis-le nous en japonais?

- Le Rat serait vivant! En vie, quoi ! s'écria Nyozéka devant les têtes ahuries qui la fixaient comme des poissons rouges effarouchés. Seulement c'est embêtant ...

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est embêtant? Répéta Miyuki sans s'énerver (Koharu applaudit discrètement derrière son dos pour saluer l'exploit).

- Ben ...

Nyozéka se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas comment leur dire sans qu'elles pètent un plomb quand ...

GROUIIUGROOUIUOOUIIC !

... un monstrueux gargouillement les secouèrent tous des pieds à la tête.

- Manger! Traduit aussitôt Miyuki pour tout le monde.

- Bonne idée, ajouta Koharu qui s'autodigérait joyeusement.

Assises toutes quatre autour de la table, qui débordait sous les mets préparés avec véhémence par Suzuki.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui est embêtant? Réattaqua aussitôt Miyuki, en engloutissant une grande quantité de riz.

- Comment vous dire? Mmh le rat est vivant ...

- On le saura, bougonna-t-elle.

BALENG!

Koharu envoya son bol dans la tête de Miyuki. Le silence plana un instant surle groupe, Miyuki toujours avec son bol (on l'apellera désormais petite Miyuki au bol de riz), Suzuki dans la plus grande stoïcité possible, et Koharu inquiète et impatiente. Un oiseau cuicuita.

- ...mais il est déjà enterré, acheva Nyozéka

- Et c'est seulement quand il est sous terre que tu nous préviens qu'il respire encore? S'écria Miyuki qui avait relevé le bol de sur ses yeux.

- C'aurait pas été marrant sinon!

- Miyu-Chan ! Calmes-toi! Hurla Koharu ceinturant Miyuki qui avait bondit violemment de sa place.

- BOOUAGGRRRR ! hurla celle-ci en guise de réponse. Elle le fait exprès! Elle le fait exprès!

SCHPLAF SCHPLAF SCHPLAF

Suzuki envoya un radis mariné dans la tête de chacune des trois huluberlues d'un coup de baguette et les avertit de sa voix posée:

- Il serait judicieux d'aller chercher ce jeune homme qui risque de finir par réellement mourir plutôt que d'essayer de se tuer nous-même! Et arrêtez de me forcer à gâcher ma cuisine!

Honteuses, elles baissèrent la tête.

- N'oui Su-Chan!

Une veine apparue sur le front de Suzuki mais elle ne dit rien et s'affaira à ranger la table.

- Pendant que je remets tout en ordre, allez le chercher.

- C'EST PARTIII ! s'écria Koharu en agrippant Miyuki par le cou. ON REVIENT SANS FAUTE AVEC LE RATON !

- Attendez ! hurla Nyozéka en agitant les bras comme une folle.

Mais comme montée sur une Formule 1, Koharu avait déjà dévalée la rue, traînant Miyuki comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Je ne crois qu'elles ne t'écouteront jamais, fit Suzuki en la rejoignant sur le pas de la porte.

- Bof, elles s'apercevront bien vite qu'on ne doit pas être les seuls au courant!

- Ton imprudence me fait peur.

- Et toi, c'est ton comportement qui me fait peur, pourquoi tu ne ressemble pas à une midinette de ton âge?

- Les autres le font très bien sans moi.

- En tout cas je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais à ce point développé ton intuition, comment as-tu su que le Rat était du sexe masculin?

Suzuki se figea dans l'entrée.

- Jenémarchuifatiguéqueskoncherchepourquoikonletrouvepaetquandestcequonmange?

- Tu viens de manger y'a à peine 20 minutes, vorace!

- Oui, mais il est midi douze et à midi douze j'ai toujours faim!

- Et après elle refuse d'admettre son lien de parenté avec Obélix.

Miyuki s'arrêta soudainement, laissant Koharu continuer son chemin vaillament.

_Cimetière des Soma_

- KO-CHAN ! J'LAI TROUVE!

- Tu as vu le Rat!

- Mais nan! Je parle de son lieu de méditation!

SDENG!

Koharu venait de pichenetter le front de Miyuki et elle regarda la porte de haut en bas. Son jugement fut bref mais concis:

- Certes.

- Je suis le voleur! **_(1)_** Comment on rentre, c'est ça?

- Par la porte?

- Et après c'est moi la plus débile?

Miyuki frappa dans ses mains en éructant:

- KAZAAM!

Elle regarda Koharu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis poussa simplement la porte.

- Bien. Je m'incline devant tant de ...

Miyuki eut l'air triomphante.

- ... de bêtise que peut éjecter ton cerveau à la minute.

SCHPENG

Koharu rentra plus vite que prévu dans le cimetière.

- Bon, comment va-t-on faire pour trouver la bonne tombe? Arpenter ce foutu cimetière nous prendra des années! S'écria Miyuki en rentrant à son tour.

- Ca, avec une feignasse telle que toi ... (Kohaur baissa la tête prestemment pour éviter la mandale de Miyuki) IL faudrait trouver une tombe qui ait l'air fraîchement creusée, ou toute neuve, la plus récente, la mieux entretenue, je sais pas moi ... Là regarde!

Quelque chose remuait sur le sol, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. C'était gris, et rose. Ca jetait la terre autour et ça l'agrippait.

- Je crois que c'est lui!

Koharu enfonça brutalement son coude dans les côtes de Miyuki pour l'obliger à regarder la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.

- AAAAAHHHH c'est digne des plus grands films d'horreur ! commenta Miyuki en pointant du doigt les mains surgies de terre.

- Oui mais sa peau n'est pas verte, répliqua Koharu en claquant sa main, c'est çui qu'on cherche, alors aide-moi !

Les deux mains qui venait de surgir ensemble d'un tas de terre fraîchement retourné, se crispèrent soudain sur la terre, et glissèrent brutalement.

- Vite ! Aidons-le, il est en train de tomber !

Koharu plongea sur les deux mains, et les agrippant au poignet, le hissa de toutes ses forces au-dehors. Miyuki attrapa Koharu par les hanches et l'entourant de ses bras, la fit basculer en arrière. La combinaison de ces deux forces eut raison de la terre, et soudain, un corps tout entier émergea de cette masse noir, comme un nouveau-né du centre de sa mère.

- On a réussit ! s'écrièrent les deux grandes bêtes en se tapant dans les mains.

Yuki, lui, affalé sur Koharu, ne bougeait plus. Il ne cessait plus maintenant d'emplir ses poumons d'un air frais, rempli d'oxygène, et qui lui faisait revenir dans tout son corps sa sensibilité et sa fonctionnalité originelles.

En nage, le visage crispé par l'effort, il n'ouvrait cependant pas les yeux pour savoir qui avait eu la bonté de le tirer d là. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne tenait plus sur ses membres. Il les avait trop sollicité alors qu'eux aussi étouffaient, et maintenant, il avait l'impression de ne plus les sentir, l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire limaçon, un corps flasque sans structure interne. Des larmes de soulagement, d'épuisement, de colère, de peur, de frayeur, d'anxiété, de joie s'échappèrent et glissèrent le long de ses joues. Tous ces sentiments qui se mélangeait dans son cerveau à présent alimenté suffisamment le rendirent fou. Ses yeux se voilèrent, et il eut une soudaine envie de dormir, pendant un très long moment. Serrant les mains, il voulait à tout prix oublier ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, si encore il savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

_**Tu vois ? Tu as réussi !**_

_**Tu es libre !**_

_**La lune, tu la vois maintenant ?**_

Il leva des yeux violets baignés d'eau et contempla la Lune. Dire qu'il avait failli ne plus jamais admirer une beauté pareille.

_**Tu t'en es sorti !**_

_**Tu es vivant !**_

Oui … murmura-t-il .

Les deux jeunes filles ne cessaient de le fixer, étonnées. Et ...

POOF !

Le garçon qu'elles venaient de tirer de terre se transforma en petite souris, qui se reposa gentiment sur les jambes de Koharu.

Les deux filles en furent toutes attendries, et prenant délicatement le Rat dans ses mains, Koharu se tourna vers elle:

- Au moins une chose qu'on aura réussie!

- Vouais! Répondit Miyu avec un grand sourire. On devrait se dépêcher de le ramener chez nous, il doit être épuisé et congelé!

Koharu se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répondre qu'elle en connaissait une de gelée ici , parce que "con-", c'était déjà fait; et serrant précieusement le Rat contre elle, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière des Soma.

- Hé, vous ! hurla une voix derrière eux !

Miyuki et Koharu se retournèrent comme un seul homme et Koharu camoufla prestemment le rat dans sa poche. Leurs mâchoires leur dégringola par terre sitôt qu'elles reconnurent les interpellants.

- K-.. Kyô!

Miyuki fixait une deuxième personne apparut derrière le fameux Kyô.

- Ayumi ... souffla-t-elle.

* * *

A suivre ...

* * *

Les bla-blas de MiyuKu: (oui, apparition d'une nouvelle rubrique, vu que je ne peux m'empêcher de parler à chaque fin de chapitre ! Cela dit, il se peut que la moitié de mes lecteurs se fichent de ce que je raconte ... n'est-ce pas? Comme je les comprends ! lol)

Je n'aime pas ces fins de chapitre, mais sinon je ne m'arrêtai pas! Alors, je laisse durer le suspens ... Regardez, le week-end de trois jours arrivent, et avec un cinquième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a tout aussi plu que ses prédécesseurs ;)

Par contre, je crois que l'humour commence à prendre le pas sur le reste du ton de la fiction, qui se voulait assez sérieux et même peut-être noire, il faudrait que je sois plus rigoureuse T-T Pardonnez-moi! Je crois bien qu'on est assez loin de l'ambiance du début, ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça, je vais me reprendre!

Je me rattrape la prochaine fois! D'ailleurs, j'ai écris une partie du chapitre suivant en écrivant l'instrumentale de "Requiem For a Dream" ... Moi qui n'avais pas d'idée de Chapitre, je crois que j'ai trouvé!

Bisous les gens!

Sayonara, to arigato dazaimasu !

* * *

**_(1)_** Réplique du "Donjon de Naheulbeuk", Pen Of Chaos. C'est le voleur qui prononce cette réplique (si si je vous jure! Lol) à l'aventurier qui lui demandait si lui aussi venait pour le donjon. Voilà ;) 


	6. Chapitre Six La saveur aigre douce d xxx

**Nom de la Fanfiction**: Ne nous décourageons pas

**Auteur**: Miyuki Kurigawa, anciennement Nemesistycoon

**Me** **contacter**: isys(tiret de soulignement)celaphonia(arobase)hotmail(point)com ( remplacez les parenthèses par leur contenant, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, car il refuse de me l'afficher normalement T-T)

**Genre:** Pour le moment, Drama! Mais ça commence à avoir des notes comiques ... Pour ne pas dire que c'est devenu comique (merci le quatuor de choc) Mais puisqu'il m'a été rapporté que l'équilibre entre les deux était parfait alors moi je suis très contente :)

**Rating**: anciennement G ... K, quoi …

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi, pas même mon petit Yuki, alors je vais pleurer et bouder dans mon coin jusqu'à qu'on me le donnes. Non mais ...

De nouveaux personnages vont faire leur entrée, et ceux-ci n'appartiennent qu'à moi par contre, défense de faire joujou avec, gnak ! (qui a dit :" de toutes façons personne n'en voudrait" ?) A noter que Miyuki Kunigawa n'a aucun rapport avec moi et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui m'infiltre dans ma propre histoire, sinon ce ne serait plus intéressant. Sa sœur, Suzuki et sa meilleure amie Koharu, ainsi que Ayumi et Kyô Watanuki m'appartiennent. Par contre, j'utilise le nom de Nyozéka et quelque peu l'histoire d'Alice 19th, qui sont comme chacun ne le sait peut-être pas à Yuu Watase (Fushigi Yugi, Fushiyu la légende de Gembu, Imadoki, Appare Jipangu, Alice 19th) Ceci n'est en aucun cas un Cross Over.

Réponses aux reviews:

Kyarah(Je ne l'ai pas oublié cette fois! Désolée pour la dernière foiiiiss ! T.T): HS : Amusant que tu sortes la réplique du Dongeon de Naheulbeuk, on en avait justement parlé à mon cours de dessin, il y a à peine deux heures (mdr)

Hiro, pour le physique proche de l'animal, c'est peut-être la couleur de ses cheveux?

Je crois que pour Tohru, les yeux bleus dans l'anime c'était pour faire plus kawaii, mais bon... En plus, elle a les cheveux un peu plus pâle que Kagura, mais dans le manga, Tohru a les cheveux "blancs" (pas colorié comme Kyô ou Kagura)

Côté rêve, maintenant, je continue mes histoire (pas des fanfics, dommage, je voudrais recommencer à en écrire :'( ) en "rêve". En fait, peut-on réellement appeler cela des rêves quand on est éveillés, mais déconnectés de la réalité?  
Fin HS (Pfiou!)

Couple Akito/Shiguré. Y'a des images de l'enfance d'Akito où ils sont tout mimis ensemble XD . Mais Akito/Hatori c'est bien aussi (j'ai trouvé une belle image où Hatori prend Akito dans ses bras pour le ramener à sa chambre, et Akito qui se cramponne à son cou, si mes souvenirs sont bons.)

OUAIS! Yuki est enfin sorti de sa tombe Et y'a Kyô qui a tout vu? Et Ayumi? (relit des bouts du chapitre et le disclamer, le Kyô, c'est Kyô Watanuki? S'il est avec Ayumi, je présume que oui!)

Le bout avec les radis marinés, c'est comme dans le tome 1, mais c'était Yuki qui avait envoyé les radis, n'est-ce pas? (faudrait que je vérifie, mais mon tome 1 est à quelques kilomètres de distance, alors...)

Le bout où Nyozéka apprend à Suzuki, Miyuki et Koharu que Yuki est vivant mais enterré est vraiment tordant "C'aurait pas été marrant sinon!"

Tu dis que c'est censé être drama mais que ça vire plutôt humoristique. Personellement, je trouve que le best, c'est de doser les 2. Comme ce chapitre. Le bout avec Yuki est plus triste, mais celui avec les 3 filles plus léger. De plus, quand c'est trop drama, on pleure, alors on a du mal à suivre parce qu'on voit pu ce qui est écrit à l'écran (à cause des larmes)

Ah, et c'est Kyarah avec un H (lol)

See you au prochain chapitre!

**R: le voili le voilou :D Il est vrai que je voyais Tohru avec les cheveux réellement châtains clair, les yeux bleu, c'est pour montrer que sa pureté n'a d'égale que celle de l'eau, mais ceci, est une autre histoire ... Pour la couleur, Hiro a les cheveux de quelle couleur?( boulet) Moi je l'aurais bien vu frisé .. comme un mouton! Mdr (Naheulbeuk, légendaire... j'ai encore fredonné le troll Farceur en Amphi, heureusement que les autres sont là pour discuter plus fort que je ne chante ... niups)**

**Oui, les radis marinés sont bien dans le tome 1! J'ai trouvé cette image trop marrante, au sens propre comme au figuré qe j'ai décidé de la réutiliser : ) C'était une spéciale dédicace au tome 1 mdr**

**En fait, je ne voyais pas Nyozéka dire autre chose, ça l'amuse tellement de faire enrager Miyuki qu'elle n'a pas pu résister .. Elle l'aime bien la tauqiner, Miyuki est tellement colérique et soupe-au-lait ... :D**

**Je crois que j'y ai pensé aussi en lisant ta review, les larmes mouillent m'écran et on voit tout flou (faut activer l'essui glace ... Non mais en fait je viens d'avoir une leçon de conduite sous la pluie ... -o-" je sais, on s'en fiche, mais je le dis quand même :P) Et puis, à la fin, les boîtes de mouchoirs ça revient cher :p**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va bien te plaire, j'ai essayé, une fois encore, de doser les deux, et de suivre ton conseil ... J'espère que je serais encore entière à la fin ...Pourquoi? hé hé ... **

**Bisous: )**

Nienna: Entièrement d'accord avec toi...J'AIME PAS LES FINS DE CHAPITRE! lol  
quoi d'autre... j'ai adoré! lol quelle originalité!  
--'  
En tout cas grâce a ce chapitre, on arrive a voir que t'es en train de faire un Kyo/yuki...SUPER! I am happy! MDR  
Oh fait, je sais pas si c'est mon cerveau qui est partis en location ou autre chose, mais j'ai pas suivi...c'est quel Kyo qui apparait a la fin? Soma ou Watanuki?  
Pour Hatori/Akito moi sa me dérange pas. Fais comme tu le sens (du moment qu'il y a un Kyo/Yuki )Bon ben la suite please!

**R: Celui qui apparaît à la fin? M'enfin! Il n'y en a qu'un qui est susceptible d'arriver à la fin, vu qu'il connaît le duo de choc et la sœur de Miyuki ... C'est Watanuki bien sûr! ;) Hee Hee, merci pour ta review, et tant pis (mieux?) si à défaut d'être originale, elle est super chaleureuse! Moi ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire :D **

**La voici, la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! **

**A pluche!**

Risu: J'adore toutjours autant ta fic! Lol, pas mal d'intégrer une réplique du donjon de Naheulbeuk! En tout cas c'est plaisant d'avoir un côté comique avec tes perso...on se marre bien!  
Par contre je voulais savoir d'où viennent les voix misent en caractère gras que Yuki entend?oO On le saura dans la prochain chapitre?  
Aller, pour s'amuser un peu, je vais emettre une hypotèse...(comme sa y'aura du foutage de gueule...MDR)C'est...des rats! lol lol  
La suiteuh plizeuh! TT

**R:Non, non, pas de foutage de gueule MDR puisque tu es tombé tout pile poil dessus !Ce sont bien des rats, puisque les maudits attirent naturellement les animaux de leurs signes. Mais je pense que je le redirais dans un prochain chapitre ;) Oui, mes persos on tun sacré côté comique, à croire qu'ils ont mangé du clown avant de rentrer en scène -.- ' mais c'est incroyable le nombre de bêtises qu'ils peuvent dire...lol**

**Je suis vraiment ravie que tu ais prit le temps de revenir lire m le nouveau chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir :)**

**En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là :)**

**A plus ;)**

Mikkie-Chan: eh wi je suis revenue lire ta fic!  
Et je suis tro contente c'est toujours aussi bien écrit et très agréable à lire!  
Chuis contente que Yuki s'en soit sorti soulagementlol  
sinon moi c'est ok pour le couple Yuki/Kyo meme si j'aime ossi tro le couple Kyo/Tohru, moi ça m'est égal du moment que tu continue à écrire:D  
En conclusion je voulais te dire que tu écris de mieux en mieux, j'ai relu les chapitres précédents et ça se voit que tu as fait d'énormes progrès! je te félicite!  
mdr on dirait un prof...  
Sinon comme toujours j'attends le prochain chapitre avec impatiente! Bonne chnce! Kiss +

**R: Je suis ravie que tu n'ais pas hésité à revenir :D Alors je continuerais à écrire ;)**

**En tout cas, j'ai été agréablement surprise d'apprendre que mon style s'est amélioré! En fait, j'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour distiller autant d'actions que de sentiments pour ne pas faire gagner à mes lecteurs un sublime tatouage frontal en forme de "azerty". Alors, un grand merci à toi pour ce compliment ;)**

**Voici ce chapitre six tant attenu, je crois bien mdr**

**Bisous!**

Léna: La suite ! la suite ! la suite ! J'adore l'humour de ce chapitre et la finesse du précédent (à moins que ce soit celui-là ?). Aller j'écris la suite des céréales maintenant !

**R: C'est ça, retourne écrire la suite des céréales! J'en connais une qui doit pas être contente de voir son histoire reprise en main mdr. Merci pour ton compliment, même si je crois te l'avoir déjà dit en direct live :D**

**Gros gros bisous Léna Chan! Et n'oublie pas ton scénar, j'ai hâte de pouvoir dessiner Chafi à défaut de le voir! Mdr**

Kyoko Soma: Oula la , quelle histoire !  
Un coup c'est triste, un coup c'est complètement mystérieux, un coup c'est drole...c'est complètement étourdissant!  
Dès le premier chapitre "là où tout fini, tout commença" je me suis dit: Bah ça commence bien! C'est quoi ce délire!Le couple Toru/Kyo que j'aime temps est respnsable de cette horreur! J'ai failli pas m'en remmenttre (tu as une grande Force-d'écriture-en toi !) Mais la suite m'as rassurée..  
L'histoire est super intriguante, et j'adore tous ces nouveaux perso très comico ...  
Ca met des couleurs dans cette atmosphère si sombre que tu vient de créer..  
Bon, je sais que ma vie est très interessante(on s'emmerde dans cette aventure) mais je vais conclure sur LA phrase qui conclue: Grouille toi de nous pondre un aure chapitre ma poule, sinon, "Wath a fear cuire"!

**R:Wah! La grande Kyoko Soma est venue lire ma fic! Je n'en suis pas revenue, alors tout d'abord un énorme merci ! Et non, je ne maltraite pas ta fille, mwarf ! d'accord je sors. :D**

**Si, je t'assure, ta vie est très passionnnante, je suis soulagée que mes persos te plaisent à toi aussi, ils sont bien remuants! En tout cas, un grand merci! La Force est avec moi, Omedetto ! lol**

**Voici un chapitre touit beau tout n'œuf, j'ai eu du mal à le pondre mais le voilà! Cocorico! **

**A pluche :D**

Terpsichore: Kyah, quelle fic! y a qu'un mot a dire: J'ADORE! Pitié, mets nous vite la suiteuh!

**R: Olàlà, je suis désolee de ne pas avoir pu accéder à ta requête, je ne l'ai pas mis très très vite celui-là! Gomeeeennn ! Mais le voici enfin! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras! Bonne lecture:D**

En fait, la réplique de Naheulbeuk, je ne sais même pas si point de vue temporel elle pourrait être dite, car je ne sais pas quand exactement est sorti le premier épisode de Naheulbeuk mdr! (je sais, je pinaille sur des détails dont tout le monde se moque, mais c'est plus fort que moi -.-')

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes!

* * *

_**Ne Nous Décourageons Pas

* * *

**_

**Chapitre Sixième: La Saveur aigre douce du Paradis

* * *

**

Kyô se souvenait de ce soir-là. Il avait vu Yuki repartir. Il était sûr qu'il les avait entendu. Il l'avait suivi à son tour jusqu'à sa chambre, et l'observant à la dérobée, fut le témoin du moindre geste de la part du Rat. Il se souvenait aussi, encore imprimé dans sa chair, de cette peine inconnue qui lui avait étripé le cœur, électrocuté tout son être, alors qu'il ne savait même pas d'où elle venait, alors qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Pourquoi ressentait-il cette peine en voyant cette sale souris se tordre de douleur allongée sur son lit? Si ça le faisait souffrir, qu'en avait-il réellement affaire, lui l'ennemi juré du Rat? Il devrait être satisfait, non?

_Je suis perdu, et dans la nuit, tu me manques ... _

Kyo était parti à son tour épier Yuki, et le voir serrer ainsi ses draps dans ses doigts crispés, voir cette larme de rage et de dépit perler ses cils et s'abattre avec vigueur sur sa joue ... Quelque chose dansa dans son ventre, de léger et lourd à la fois ... Comme si soudain on venait de lui vider le cerveau, comme s'il y avait trop réfléchit, il eut une brusque envie...

Yuki aurait voulu qu'il soit là, juste à côté. Lui aussi voulait lui parler. Lui dire aussi qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de cher à son cœur. Il rouvrit subitement les yeux et tendit l'oreille.

Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir le shôji.

Kyô se maudit intérieurement. Avant qu'il ne puisse passer la tête par l'entrebaîllement, deux yeux violets le fixaient avec colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, baka neko! Persifla Yuki avec toute la contenance dont il était capable.

Kyô ne répondit rien et se mordit profondément la lèvre pour contenir le flot de paroles haineuses qui dérapaient au bord de ses lèvres, pressées de sortir. Il regardait l'iris de ces deux grands yeux violets, où étincellait une flamme brute, impatience, mais incapable de sécher toute l'eau qu'il avait vu miroiter auparavant. Il allait faire une chose complètement extravagante.

Il était maintenant l'observateur omniscient de ses propres gestes. Il les effectuait, mais avec une telle bizzareté qu'il avait l'impression de flotter à côté son corps et de subir la scène sans rien y faire. Comme s'il était en plein songe délirique.

Il se voyait soulever la main, et l'approcher doucement, très lentement, de la plus grande des deux mèches grises qui barraient habituellement les tempes de la souris. Dans un timing excellent, sa tête se pencha en avant, entraînant le reste de son corps derrière elle. Une dizaine de centimètres le séparaient maintenant de Yuki.

_NON!_

Comme s'il avait entendu hurler ce cri de détresse dans sa propre oreille, par sa propre voix venue de son double omniscient, il rouvrit subitement ses yeux carmins, et comme réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, s'écarta brusquement de Yuki, effaré.

_Pauvre idiot! Qu'allais-tu faire? Qui te dit que c'est réellement de toi dont il a besoin?_

Le chat recula vivement derrière le seuil de la chambre et ferma avec emportement le shojî, qui claqua la bois dans un bruit sourd et sec.

Yuki, comme si ses muscles avaient soudain évacué toute la tension qui les contractaient jusqu'avant, tomba à genoux devant le shôji, agrippant le fin papier de riz de ses ongles, espérant encore effleurer le fantôme de Kyô, et le serrer à lui, pour que cette illusion deviennent son songe à lui, et reste à jamais dans sa réalité. Il l'aimait vraiment tant que ça, pour ne pas l'avoir repoussé d'un simple coup de pied? Etait-il si aveuglé par cette chose que l'on nomme Amour pour laisser le Chat s'emparer de son cœur de petite souris? Il se souvenait encore du doux frôlement de sa main contre sa joue, lorsqu'il avait caresser sa longue mèche d'argent. Il ressentait encore le tremblement glacé qui avait secoué son être de la tête aux pieds quand il avait senti le souffle de Kyô mugir contre ses lèvres. Il avait prié très fort pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Mais il s'était réveillé.

Et quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul. Et avait froid.

Le chat cru longtemps à un rêve stupide. C'était normal, qui pourrait croire qu'un chat pouvait embrasser une souris? Rien que d'y repenser, Kyô en frissonna d'horreur. Et pourtant, il caressa ses lèvres d'un air vague, se demandant encore comment avait-il pu être si près sans jamais toucher celles de Yuki.

_(0)_

* * *

- YUMI-CHAN ! hurla Miyuki! Onee-chan ! T'es là !

- Hé, Miyu-Chan! Comment vas-tu, imôto !

Koharu s'était approchée aussi, camouflant conscienceusement le Rat le mieux possible et alla à la rencontre de Kyô.

- Wata-kun! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là!

- Excuse moi Ko-Chan, mais c'est important, où est le Rat? Encore dedans?

Koharu ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en espérant avoir bien imité quelqu'un qui venait de voir Mars se télescoper avec Spootnik.

- De quel Rat tu parles?

Ayumi se tourna vers les deux intervenants, inquiète et curieuse à la fois, laissant Miyuki parler dans ... au vide.

Le jeune homme eut une face résignée et inquète à son tour.

- Ecoutes, on n'a pas le temps, le Rat est en danger, il ...

Au dire de ces mots, il jeta prestemment un œil derrière lui que remarqua aussitôt Miyuki.

- Bon, on te croit, et si c'est réellement le cas, tu ferais mieux de venir chez nous nous raconter depuis le début, l'appuya celle-ci, comme soudainement prise de sagesse.

- C'est dingue le sérieux dont elle est capable devant son Kyô qu'est même pas à elle! S'écria intérieurement Koharu.

Celle-ci trottina jusqu'au front de Miyuki et posa une main dessus.

- Non, pourtant, tu n'es pas brûlante_(1)._

- Laisse moi deviner, tu te fiche encore de ma pomme?

- De ta quoi?

Miyuki ne répondit rien. Miyuki ne fit rien du tout. Avec un self contrôle hors du commun (Koharu sortit le grand panneau "APPLAUSE"), elle passa devant Koharu le nez en l'air et prit la direction de la rue suivit par Kyô.

Ayumi suivit sa sœur, et Koharu fermait la marche. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière. Le ciel était bien sombre, et les nuages s'ammassaient en boules cotonneuses dans les arc du ciel, parfois si compact qu'ils paraissaient salis du noir de la pollution automobile et industriel. Gonflés d'eau, ils pouvaient se déverser à tout moment de leur fardeau en robe miroitante sur eux. Elle réprima un frisson et enserra davantage la petite bête. En sortant et prenant la rue à gauche, ils ne virent pas les deux fines silhouettes s'abattre sans bruit sur le sol des branches du cerisier voisin.

* * *

- Alors? Comment t'as-su? Répéta Nyozéka.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Bougonna-t-elle en faisant demi tour pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Tu caches quelque chose, tu m'a pas l'air tranquille! Marrant, ta couleur a viré orange... la suspicion, je crois?

- Je t'explique... la suspicion, c'est ce que tu ressens toi, que veux-tu que je soupçonne chez toi?

- De ne pas être nette?

- Très bon exemple, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Et Suzuki attrappa le premier bol qui passait par là avant de la frotter vigoureusement dans son torchon. Nyozéka voleta jusqu'à elle.

- Tu sais, ce serait plus efficace si tu les lavais avant.

- Grompf! Grogna Suzuki.

- Tu vois? Tu n'es pas tranquille!

Une grosse veine apparut sur le front de Suzuki, mais elle s'efforça de rester calme et détourna son attention en passant sous le robinet le fameux bol bien essuyé mais pas du tout propre.

- Alors, dis-le moi comment tu sais!

Suzuki posa le plus délicatement possible mais sans retenir un grand BONG le bol sur l'évier. Elle attrapa un verre et le lava tout aussi vigoureusement.

- Su, calmes-toi!

Suzuki brisa le verre dans sa main, et se retournant lentement vers Nyozéka, fit grincer entre ses dents :

- Mais je suis calme!

Sa colère brûlante vibrait dans l'air en une aura noir et puante de haine; Nyozéka se protégea le museau avec sa manche et regarda intensément Suzuki. Soudain elle pointa ses deux bras courts au dessus de sa tête, et agitait en direction de Suzuki des petits doigts en folie.

- Tu veux encore goûter à mon calmant spécial?

- Essaies pour voir! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix féroce.

Suzuki leva subitement la tête et maugréa à Nyozéka sans lui laisser le temps de dire "au s'cours".

- Ecartes toi de la porte.

- Pardon?

Suzuki attrapa une assiette et répéta encore plus sourdemment:

- Ecartes toi de cette fichue porte!

Nyozéka se baissa alors précipitament et entoura sa tête de ses pattes. Suzuki balança comme un boomerang l'asiette qu'elle tenait, qui comme ralenti par la viscosité du fluide dans lequel elle évoluait, semblait se déplacer au ralenti dans tout le couloir sans jamais s'arrêter. Kyô ouvrit la porte juste au moment où l'assiette arrivait dessus.

- ATTENTION!hurla-t-il sans identifier le projectile.

Il balança deux doigts en avant, qui vinrent percuter l'assiette et la traverser. L'assiette se figea nette; et comme si elle subissait d'un coup les lois de la gravioté, elle commença à se tordre en deux sans aucun bruit, et se rompre en une parfaite ligne droite suivant un diamètre parfait. Les deux morceaux retombèrent presqu'aussitôt à terre dans un bruit perçant et clinquant, coupant le silence sacro saint qui venait de s'écrouler sur le groupe.

Un oiseau cuicuita.

- Heu ...

- Effe! Répondit aussitôt Miyuki.

- SCHBENG! Répondit la tête de Miyuki à la question de la main de Koharu.

- Tout le monde va bien! S'enquit alors Kyô en regardant tout le monde, et entourant les épaules de Ayumi de ses mains.

- Moi j'vais bien, j'te r'mercie, maugréa Miyuki la tête entre les mains.

- Franchement, gâcher une assiette pour ça! S'écria Nyozéka.

- Je tenais à tester ses réflexes, un Kyô sans réflexes n'est plus un Kyô Chat.

Kyô se mit à fixer Suzuki d'une manière assez .. heu, étrangement bizarre. Il étendit soudain son bras sur le côté pile dans l'axe de Suzuki et fendit l'air en deux jusqu'elle sans prévenir personne.

Celle-ci eut le réflexe de sauter juste à temps, tandis que l'onde atterit sur le meuble et le cisailla net en deux.

- Bon, bâilla Koharu, pendant que ces deux là nous remette au point leur remake de Matrix, moi je m'occupe du ... heu de du ménage.

Elle avait failli lâcher "rat", et comme elle n'avait pas voulu le dire à Kyô,il aurait été bête qu'elle se vende toute seule (Ce n'est pas elle qui avait un prénom commençant par M, après tout ... )

Elle monta les escaliers, et emmena le rat toujours somnolent dans le creux de ses bras jusqu'à une pièce reculée, que Nyozéka avait spécialement prévue pour. Un futon l'attendait, et elle disposa doucement le Rat dessus la tête sur l'oreiller. Un faible vent faisait gondoler les rideaux comme des linceuls, et Koharu se releva tout doucement, osant à peine rompre le lien fragile entre son regard et l'animal. Elle eut à peine tourné le dos qu'un gros POUFF se fit entendre et balaya ses cheveux vers l'avant.

Dans un réflexe à peine contrôlé, elle se retourna, et béni soit le Dieu qui les surveillait à cet instant, car la personne était couverte jusqu'en dessous du ventre et ne délivra rien de ce qui aurait pu faire basculer Koharu dans la démence la plus totale. Elle constata avec un plaisir non feint que le jeune homme était plutôt bien sculpté, et seule la voix tonitruante de Miyuki dans les escaliers la tira de ses songes.

Elle se rua dans le couloir et hurla un "CA VA J'ARRIVES!" avant de descendre lourdement les escaliers.

Ce chahut finit par tirer Yuki de sa somnolence, frissonnant légèrement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par fixer ses améthystes sur le plafond blanc qui s'offrait à lui. D'un geste machinal il remonta le drap sur lui et s'en enveloppa, se protégeant le torse de son bras comme une aile rabatttue.

" - Le Paradis est bien étrange .. murmura-t-il pour lui-même"

Quelqu'un pouffa dans le noir, le faisant tourner brusquement la tête vers la porte.

- Hee Hee ... Es-tu sûr d'être réellement au Paradis?

Yuki ne répondit rien, la frayeur commença à étendre ses longues branches noires tout au creux de lui, trouant ses muscles et les réduisants à la tétanie.

- Si tu veux t'en assurer .. viens avec moi!susurra la voix.

Une main blanche, fine, apparut alors de nul part devant Yuki.

- Viens, Yuki ...

Comme attiré par une force invisible, son bras se souleva du drap et agrippa celui qui flottait tout seul. Une deuxième voix fendit alors l'air.

- LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE !

* * *

°  
°

* * *

Les Bla-Bla de MiyuKu:

Voilà, je m'arrêtes là pour aujourd'hui ... Et ben, notre petit raton se réveille, quelle drôle de surprise il va avoir, kya 3

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre, mes cours se sont succédés à un rythme effarent et mes partiels ne me laissent que peu de temps pour respirer (tout ça pour se ramasser ... C'est décidé, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un Génie Agro, je me tourne vers le roman! Non mais ...) Bref, encore une minable excuse, GOMEEEENNNN !

Rôh, et puis j'ai redécouvert toute la série des Comte Cain (Tiens, ils étaient là! Waaaaahh...) et je me suis lancée dans l'écriture passionnée d'une nouvelle Comte Caienne qui me trotte dans l'esprit depuis pas mal de temps. Qui sais si je la mettrais en ligne? Bonne question, il faudrait déjà que je termine "Tire Moi De Ce Mauvais Rêve", mais ceci tout le monde s'en fiche.

Alors pour en revenir à Furuba, je dirais que je n'ai jamais été aussi près de ce fichu tome 15. Demain, jour tant adulé , je verrais enfin les images du chapitre (oui, j'ai lu la traduction, mais sans les images, c'est pas pareil, hein ... ) (psst, vous saviez que le 7 décembre était aussi le jour de la sortie de God Child 4? Ok je sors)

Ah oui, aussi, je songeais à donner une explication quant au titre: en fait, le premier nom qu'il devait avoir était celui du chapitre Sept, mais je le trouvais peu appropié et je l'ai finalement changé, j'espère qu'il est mieux adapté -o-""

Voilà voilà:) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu et qu'il a valu la peine que vous attendiez autant de temps.

Et encore merci à tous mes fidèles reviewers pour votre support, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de lire vos reviews.

Sayonara, to arigato!

Miyuki Kurigawa 3

_(0)_: Pitié, ne me tuez pas après ce passage, je ne suis qu'une pauvre écrivaillone sans le sou ni diplôme qui essait d'écrire, pitié !

_(1)_: au Japon, il est dit que lorsque un bébé commence à pouvoir réfléchir, il est victime d'une légère montée de fièvre, appelée la fièvre de la sagesse ... Voir le tome 14 :)


	7. Chapitre Sept Mémoire morte

**Auteur**: Miyuki Kurigawa, anciennement Nemesistycoon

**Me** **contacter**: isys(tiret de soulignement)celaphonia(arobase)hotmail(point)com ( remplacez les parenthèses par leur contenant, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, car il refuse de me l'afficher normalement T-T)

**Genre:** Pour le moment, Drama! Mais ça commence à avoir des notes comiques ... Pour ne pas dire que c'est devenu comique (merci le quatuor de choc) Mais puisqu'il m'a été rapporté que l'équilibre entre les deux était parfait alors moi je suis très contente :)

**Rating**: anciennement G ... K, quoi …

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi, pas même mon petit Yuki, alors je vais pleurer et bouder dans mon coin jusqu'à qu'on me le donnes. Non mais ...

De nouveaux personnages vont faire leur entrée, et ceux-ci n'appartiennent qu'à moi par contre, défense de faire joujou avec, gnak ! (qui a dit :" de toutes façons personne n'en voudrait" ?) A noter que Miyuki Kunigawa n'a aucun rapport avec moi et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui m'infiltre dans ma propre histoire, sinon ce ne serait plus intéressant. Sa sœur, Suzuki et sa meilleure amie Koharu, ainsi que Ayumi et Kyô Watanuki m'appartiennent. Par contre, j'utilise le nom de Nyozéka et quelque peu l'histoire d'Alice 19th, qui sont comme chacun ne le sait peut-être pas à Yuu Watase (Fushigi Yugi, Fushiyu la légende de Gembu, Imadoki, Appare Jipangu, Alice 19th, Ayashi no Ceres, Lui ou Rien, Pajama de Ojama) Ceci n'est en aucun cas un Cross Over.

**Message à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices: **tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser platement de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps alors que vous m'envoyiez de supers reviews. Ensuite, je tiens à vous faire savoir que j'essaierai de mettre la suite beaucoup plus rapidement. En fait, je ne tenais pas à updater absolument ce chapitre sept, car j'ai perdu beaucoup de mon inspiration. Fort heureusement sans réellement y penser elle s'est débloqué et j'ai pondu ce que vous allez lire(enfin, heureusement, à vous de voir si je tiens encore la route -o-").

Enfin, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai esquissé un portrait de Watanuki sur mon espace perso msn, pour ceux qui voudrait voir à quoi ressemble sa bouille :) url: http/spaces(point)msn(point)com(slash)members(slash)celaphonia(slash) oui là aussi il n'a pas voulu me prendre l'adresse TT-TT (et oui oui y'a un salsh de fin XD)

Viendez nombreux:D

* * *

RAR:

_Kyarah:_ Alors, ce sera un slash? Yuki avec Kyô?

Et le Kyô Watanuki a bien des réflexes, est-ce qu'il a le même physique que Wakamiya? Et qui veut emmener Yuki? (Je sais, la réponse au prochain chap)

Une leçon de conduire sous la pluie? Eh bien! Moi, le simple fait de toucher un volant m'effraie ' (permis à passer dans un an... beuhh...)

Et y'a encore eut le mélange gagnant, un peu de drama (Yuki/Kyô) et l'humour (Koharu, Suzuki, Nyozéka, Miyuki, Kyô...)

J'ai hâte au prochain chapitre!

Kyarah

**R: Merci pour ta review :D et ta fidélité ! Bonne chance pour le permis ! (j'y passe le 27 janvier, ciel) tiens, une autre aventure: la C3 de l'auto école est tombée en panne: le compte tours n'affichait plus rien et aucun moyen de savoir à quelle vitesse je roulais, et tout ça pendant deux heures! (dans ces cas, le mieux est d'avoir l'oreille pour entendre les hurlements du moteur ... -o-") Mais à part ça, il ne faut pas voir peur :) gambatte ! XD**

**Pour le slash, en fait je sais pas, j'ai envie d'être cruelle avec Kyô XD, oui j'ai eu une nouvelle idée (tu vas me dire, après ce silence ... ça vaut mieux ") Kyô Watanuki n'a pas exactement le même physique que Wakamiya, en fait, si on cherche une ressemble, faut aller voir du côté de Riffel Raffit (Comte Cain). Mais j'ai juste dit une ressemblance, hein ... XD J'ai fait un dessin que j'ai mis sur mon espace perso, si l'envie te prend, va jeter un z'yeux :) les autres personnages ne devraient pas tarder à suivre!**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre a valu la peine d'attendre aussi longtemps, et encore désolée pour tout ce silence -o-"**

**Bignouxes, à plus :)**

_Lie Chan:_**R: Waaaah, merci pour toutes ces reviews, je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois venue lire ma fic! Je suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise! Ne t'en fais pas, on va en apprendre sur les trois filles, et c'est pas triste du tout! (enfin ... façon de parler:) ) Disons qu'elles réservent encore des surprises (et pas mal de bêtises, c'est étonnant d'ailleurs que de si petits êtres en cachent autant)**

**Encore merci pour ton passage sur ma fic et les quatre reviews que tu m'as laissé, j'étais super contente :D **

**A pluche!**

_Mikki-Chan:_ Encore et toujours moi!  
Avec un peu de retard cette fois-ci...  
Ta fic devient de plus en plus intérressante!  
On voit que les liens se tissent entre Yuki et Kyo...et tu les as très bien exprimés, bravo! Sinon,tes personnages sont toujours aussi droles (inconsiemment peut-etre)...  
Bon, je suis pas tres compréhensible dans mes coms, mais bon je me comprends et puis tu commences à avoir l'habitude XD !  
Ah mais tu as coupé en plein action, du coups, j'ai envie de savoir la suite!  
alala...Bon ok, j'arrete de causer toute seule! XD  
Sukis  
PS: la suiteuh! (stp XD)

**R: Coucou, ravie de te revoir! Oui, j'ai l'habitude, et je comprends farpaitement !( entre collègues de l'incompréhensible XD)**

**Ah oui, je suis douée pour couper l'action (parfois je l'allooonngge et ... oh zut, tout le monde dort! Mais je crois bien qu'à force d'écrire je corrige ce défaut +grosse tête+) Mes personnages sont des comiques, ça me rassure qu'ils soient toujours aussi drôle alors :D parce qu'ils pourraient très bien tomber dans le lourd (Dieu seul sait comme le gouffre est sans fond)**

**Les liens se tissent entre Kyô et Yuki, tout à fait, une belle expression (je te l'emprunte, gnak) :D mais vu la tournure des choses dans ce chapitre, se pourrait-il que la fragile couverture en création se rompent et s'effiloche? (utilise des métaphores que personne ne comprend!)**

**Voici la suite, et j'espère, je prie pour que tu l'aimes encore plus que les autres :D **

**Bignouxes! A pluche :)**

_Kyoko Soma:_Youpi, la suite est super! Ga ga ! (la fille qui s'excite toute seule devant son ordi, la bave dégoulinant sur son menton). Si vraiment, j'ai trop hâte à voir la suite!  
Et sinon, ca ma fait plaisir que tu me surnome "la grande Kyoko"! Mia stu sais, je suis pas si grande!  
Je supose qu'a présent, tu attend aussi avec impatience le tome 16 de furuba... courage, plus que qq jours !  
Voila, c tout, sinon je vais me mettre à parler de mon chat et de mes ongles!  
Bisous à toi ! Et excellente continuation.  
Papillon rouge

**R: Aaaah, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que mes lecteurs aient la bave aux menton en lisant ma fic ! (j'ai l'impression d'être hissée au rang des plus grands mangaka, mon rêve+se réveille+)**

**Oui, tu supposes bien, Grand Papillon Rouge, j'attends le 16 avec impatience, mais je crois que ce n'est pas avant mars-avril TT-TT**

**La grandeur ne dépend pas uniquement de la taille, sinon j'suis mal barrée+prends des airs mystérieux+ Elle dépend surtout de la fleur que l'on a fait grandir en nous, une belle fleur haute, épanouie, lumineuse, riche en couleurs, et ... ok j'arrêtes là.**

**Tu peux me parler de ton chat, j'adore les anecdotes avec des animaux, c'est toujours burlesque :D (mon Chon-Chon a mordu sa queue si fort qu'il en a râlé après lui-même)**

**Voilà, je suis ravie que tu sois revenue me lire :D voici la suite qui j'espère sera encore plus super :) **

**Tchou:D**

Risu: A ben toujours aussi bien! de mieux en mieux même! quelle fin de chapitre tu nous as fait... ... TU VEUX ME TUER OU SA TE FAIT PLAISIR D'ETRE SADIQUE?

Je me suis pas plantée? grande nouvelle! Faut que je fête sa! mdr!

Pkoi tu nous mets pas la suite? tu boudes? met nous la dare dare, sinon je me fâche! lol continues comme sa, c'est du bon boulot!

**R: Youpi, j'écris de mieux en mieux+contente, saute partout+ **

**Moi sadique+bouille innocente+ ok j'avoues avec mes persos je ne peux que l'être mais sinon ce n'est pas un faciès de ma personnalité +dit-elle en essayant sans succès d'arranger son chapitre qui suit+ Si tu fêtes ça, préviens moi, et invites tout le cercle des revieweurs tant qu'à faire, que je fête aussi votre fidélité, j'vous dois bien ça ! mdr**

**Je ne boudes pas d'abord+part bouder+ c'est pas mon genre+ouvre une charcuterie pour vendre tout le boudin fabriqué+L'inspi par contre est ma fournisseuse personelle de boudin(et là, quelqu'un hurle à Miyuki, Koharu, Suzuki, Ayumi et Nyozéka: "l'auteur vous a traité de boudin!"Que ceux qui ont compris l'expliquent aux autres!). Le neurone est parti se suicider dans un coin et ma moëlle épinière n'arrive plus à tout gérer toute seule, alors j'ai dû patienter. Mais le voici le voilà, et j'espère qu'il vaudra le coup d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps!**

**Merci d'être revenue, et bonne lecture :D**

**Bignouxes!

* * *

**

_**Résumé: **Le soir de la mort de Yuki, les choses ont très vite évolués entre yô et Yuki, qui l'admirait depuis longtemps. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, et Yuki au bord du désespoir émet le vœu de mourir ... Alors que Miyuki et Koharu viennent en aide au pauvre Yuki, quelqu'un les surprend et Koharu cache de justesse le rat. Les nouveaux venues ne sont que la sœur de Miyuki et son ami, Ayumi et Kyô Watanuki. Cependant, une fois arrivé à la maison, tandis que le rat recouvre seulement ses esprits, quelque chose tente de s'emparer de Yuki...

* * *

_

**-°+°-_ Ne Nous Décourageons Pas _-°+°-

* * *

**

**-°+°- _Chapitre Septième: Mémoire morte _-°+°-

* * *

**

Hatori n'avait pas bougé. Depuis de longues minutes déjà ses yeux encore craintifs fixaient avec peur le bureau en face d'eux. Avachi sur le siège comme soudain désespéré, il essayait vainement de calmer son être tout entier, agité de soubresauts infernaux jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de cellule. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien.

Il décrispa sa main de sur l'accoudoir où elle s'était vigoureusement aggrippé, et d'un air hagard, la fixa comme s'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Le tremblement se fit violence quelques instants.

_Pourquoi ... Pourquoi suis-je comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_

Il était médecin. Il pouvait tout de suite deviner que ce n'était pas la fièvre qui le faisait souffrir ainsi. En tout cas, s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un virus, il était hors du domaine médical et lui ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose.

Si, il pouvait faire une seule chose en fait, à ce moment. Se souvenir. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Son souffle s'était soudain raccourci et son cœur avait battu la chamade quand Akito avait passé ses bras frêles autour de lui.

_CA NE VA PAS!_

Hatori rouvrit subitement les yeux. Une goutte caressa sa tempe et s'échoua sur son col. La tête lui cognait. Le dernier flash avait bien entamé son encéphale. Et rien que le souvenir du bris de vase avait ravivé sa douleur au bras. Il s'en était d'ailleurs tiré à bon compte, la peau n'était pas entaillée profondément.

Découragé et à bout de force, il se recroquevilla lentement sur lui-même. Il voulut pleurer. De toutes ses forces. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses prunelles olives restaient désespéremment sèche, comme rappel à ce qu'il était, de la neige qui ne fondra jamais.

Le ciel pleura pour lui. Le Ciel pleura longtemps son enfant éperdu. Les gouttes s'échouaient en battements irréguliers sur la vitre du médecin, qui les regardait sans rien faire. Il resta longtemps à les regarder. Toute cette neige ...

_"Elle deviendra un joli printemps!"_

Le médeicn eut alors un petit rire triste et las.

- Quoique je fasse, toi, rien ne t'efface ...

Kana lui sourit un instant, et se retourna vers cette espèce de lumière blanche qui l'éclairait à contre jour. Hatori tendit vainement son bras tremblant vers elle. Kana se retourna soudainement et comme par magie, de jolis et longs cheveux bruns, un sourire si tendre à en faire fondre la glace, un air pure et innocent, l'éblouit un instant.

_Hatori-san!_

Hatori plongea son regard vers le sol, et aux pensées de ces deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui l'une derrière l'autre avait su l'éclairer, sourit au vide.

Mais aussitôt, il se rembrunit, et comme pris d'une résolution soudaine, se leva, attrapa ses clés, enleva sa blouse et se dirigea vers le domicile d'un écrivain très connu pour rendre chèvre son éditrice.

* * *

- Shiguré-san! Kyô-kun! C'est prêt ! résonna la voix de Tohru dans la maison, au bas des escaliers.

Kyô était de fort mauvaise humeur en cette saison des pluies, mais c'est quand même de bon gré qu'il descendit, quoiqu'un peu grognon.

- Ha, j'ai fort hâte de goûter à ce poisson, il m'a l'air délicieux! Chantonna l'écrivain, agçant d'emblée le chat.Une charmante soirée en perspective!

Le poing de Kyô fut interromput par la sonnette d'entrée, et l'écrivain laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Qui peut bien sonner à cette heure-ci? bougonna Kyô toujours en position.Les gens n'ont pas de vie privée ou quoi?

Tohru, docile comme toujours, et sans même attendre un quelconque mot de ses deux locataires, se le va prestemment et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le coups résonnèrent encore une fois.

- Oui, me voilà! Claironna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit timidement la porte et montra une tête hésitante.

Personne. La jeune file secoua la tête dans tous les sens et regarda à nouveau, et finit par apercevoir une .. un espèce de machin qui s'était accroché au plafond. Tohru trouva enfin le visage et vit qu'un grand, que dis-je, un énorme, un gigantesque sourire s'étala en travers de la bouche de "Mlle-la-pendue-au-plafond."

- BONSOIR !

Tohru en manqua de laisser son âme s'envoler.

- Heu, excusez-moi, tout va bien? Demanda la jeune personne tout embarassée d'avoir fait mourir de peur la brunette.

- H-ha ! Oui oui ! Heu, j'vous en prie, entrez !

La voix de Tohru était encore chevrotante et quelque peu précipitée, comme les battements de son cœur à ce moment précis.

- J'me présente, je suis Ikara!

Elle tendit une petite main blanche à Tohru, qui la serra timidement. Tohru réprima un frisson en la sentant si froide. Enlevant les yeux, elle vit que l'étrangeté de cette jeune personne ne s'arrêtait pas à sa personnalité burlesque. Elle avait des cheveux longs ET courts qui dégringolait en cascade ou se dressait sur sa tête, tantôt bleu profond comme l'océan, ou clair comme une casacade, avec de drôles de reflets, comme les scintillements des écailles d'un serpent d'eau; elle était vétue d'une simple robe qui se fermait sur le devant comme un corset et avait de courtes manches turquoises qui lui redonnait un peu de gabarit. Sa jupe était on ne peut plus courte et bouffonnante (le diamètre devait bien avoisinner les 60 à 70 cm) et un espèce de jupon dépassait d'en dessous, comme des pointes blanches crèmes pointées vers le sol à la légèreté d'une plume. Elle portait des chaussures montantes aux genoux, savamment entre-croisés, et avec des talons digne de la mode occidentale des années 70 (ou savamment insipré des chaussures de Vivienne Westwood).

Shiguré était venu voir ce qu'il se passait, échappant au courroux de Kyô. Ikara fondit aussitôt sur-lui:

- Ah! Vous devez être le fameux Kyô dont Elle m'a beaucoup parlé avec tant de plaisir! Enchantée ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en tendant à nouveau sa main.

- Ah, je suis très flatté voyez-vous, commença Shiguré aussitôt en mode dragueur de petites lycéenne, sans chercher à comprendre qui avait pu parler de lui (sûrement son éditrice, allez savoir ...).

Il la prenait d'ailleurs pour telle(petite lycéenne, pas éditeur ...-o-"), un peu dépravée par la mode. Tohru arriva par derrière et de sa voix joyeuse, corrigea l'erreur d'Ikara:

- Ah non, si vous cherchez Kyô, il se trouve dans la pièce en face!

Celui-ci passa d'ailleurs la tête par l'encadrement du Shôji en se demandant pourquoi la personne à la voix inconnue n'avait pas déjà foutu le camp à coup de pied au derrière.

Mais soudainement, l'obscurité s'abattit sur la maison. La pluie se mit à tomber brusquement sur les tuiles de la maison de Shiguré, avec une violence telle que Tohru crut un typhon arrivé.

Une aura abyssale s'échappa subitement d'Ikara.

- TOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? hurla-t-elle tremblant de rage.

- Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee arrêtdmechatillermmhrgrmblgrmblrrrzzz ...

Trois personnes ses regardèrent indécis.

- Il semblerait que Miyuki ait le sommeil agité.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui lui passe encore par la tête, se détourna Suzuki.

Yuki, assit sur le fauteuil en osier à côté d'un air absent, essayait de rassembler ses esprits parti on ne sait-où.

- Excusez-moi .. fit-il d'une voix encore éteinte.

Koharu lui fit un petit sourire qui devait l'inviter à continuer tandis que Ayumi et Nyozéka portait tant bien que mal Bouletgirl dans sa chambre qui n'en finissait plus de se trémousser dans son sommeil. # Elle aurait pu trouver un autre endroit pour dormir que le canapé, bon sang! Hurla Ayumi en fond de toile.#

- Je vais peut-être abuser, mais vous pouvez me réexpliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant?

- Tu veux dire dans la chambre? Oh, tu as juste fait connaissance avec Haï-Haï _(1)_ !

- Heu ... avec "Oui-oui"?

- Notre goule nationale ! annonça-t-elle comme si elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

Yuki crut que ses mains allaient en laisser tomber sa tasse de stupéfaction. Il continuait d'ailleurs à la fixer complètement ahuri, son envie de vivre déclinant dangereusement(plutôt paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui venait de se battre avec toute sa vie pour la garder).

- Ben? Yukiki_(2)_, ça va?

Pas de réponse. Seul un regard affligé, interrogateur, désespéré l'accosta avec toute la peine du monde.

Un ange passe. Son comparse le diablotin le suivit également et lui demanda encore ce qu'il faisait en jupe avec son instrument de chochotte _(3)_.

Yuki, lui, se demandait encore comment il avait atterit dans cette maison qui rend fou. Il ne connaissait aucune d'entre elles, ni le jeune homme qui était avec non plus, et pourtant, tout ce joyeux monde semblait savoir qui il était jusqu'à sa couleur préférée.

La situation était d'autant plus irréaliste qu'il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar et qu'il ne savait plus où étaient ses limites de perception. Il espérait simplement ne pas devenir comme elles.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de questions auquelles il voulait avoir des réponses, à commencer par savoir comment elles le connaissaient, comment l'avait-elles tiré d'affaire, et pourquoi. Et enfin, surtout, comment s'était-il retrouvé six pieds sous terre. Il avait l'impression qu'une grande partie de sa mémoire avait été grignotée et il ne souvenait vraiment plus de rien. Ni ce qu'il faisit avant de se retrouver dans cette situation délicate, ni où il était ... Ni s'il avait une famille ... Des amis ... Bien qu'il se sentait étrangement calme, son cœur se serra avec vigueur et quelque chose de lourd tomba tout au fond de lui. Comme si quelque chose tentait de s'ouvrir sans y parvenir.

Koharu l'observait, assis dans le canapé en face, et regardait soucieusement sa mine triste.

Déterminée, elle approcha sa tête à moins de trois centimètre de celle de Yuki. Celui-ci revint de son pays des songes avec difficulté et pile au moment où ses yeux couleur de la violette se plongèrent dans les yeux chocolats de Koharu, cette dernière décrocha un hypra big smile- un peu effrayant.

- Ca gaze comme tu veux!

- Ko-chan! Hurla une voix dans l'escalier, une voix de petite fille que Yuki essayait de remettre sur une d'entre elle.

- QUOI! Brailla-t-elle avec une voix de stentor.

Une chorale de cloche se mit à bourdonner dans la tête de Yuki pendant un bon moment.

- **Elle** n'est pas arrivée? Demanda Nyozéka qui avait fini par voleter près d'eux.

Yuki ne revenait toujours pas de voir une telle créature devant ses yeux. Il faut dire que rien son faciès était étrange: on avait l'impression de voir un renardeau espiègle et en fait, les deux grandes oreilles qui dépassaient de ses cheveux étaient celles-d'une chauve-souris. En plus elle pouvait se transformer à volonté en boule de poils qui volette dans tous les coin. Peut-être pratique pour la poussière, mais Yuki pensa que tout partait en l'air dans cette fiction. S'apercevant que la souris l'observait, Nyozéka lui adressa un petit coucou de la main. Yuki lui rendit un faible sourire, surpris et touché sans s'en rendre bien compte par la sympathie de la peluche.

- Aucune idée, Wata-kun ne **l**'a pas aperçu en venant tout à l'heure?

- Non, et je ne sais pas si **elle** a réussit à trouver l'adresse ... ce serait ennuyeux ...

- Oui, ajouta Koharu, qui se mit à imiter Nyozéka et à se gratter la tête.

- Excusez-moi ... s'éleva soudain la petite voix de Yuki.

Koharu et Nyozéka se tournèrent vers lui, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles le voyaient.

- Vous parlez de qui depuis tout à l'heure?

- Bah, de la petite fée de l'eau, bien sûr!

Interlude+ Petits oiseaux qui cuicuitent, petites fleurs un peu partout, petite mélodie locus amenusiale.

- Hein ?

- Ah, Ayu-san! T'as couché la bête? S'écria Koharu sans même prendre garde à Yuki.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bête? S'élèva une voix lourde de menace derrière Ayumi.

- Heu, alors tu rêvais de quoi?

Ayumi frappa gentiment le haut de la tête de sa sœur et avec un sourire pervers répondit à sa place:

- Sûrement de Kyô-chan_(4)_, hein?

- On m'appelle? S'écria celui-ci qui sortait enfin de la pièce où il s'était enfermé.

Miyuki plus rouge que rouge snoba tout le monde et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté du fauteuil où était Yuki et entama une bouderie profonde.

- Hé, l'homme des cavernes, ça fait un moment que t'es là-dedans, tu faisais quoi exactement? Le taquina Koharu. Tu recherchais Ikara?

Yuki s'interrogea à haute voix sur qui était encore cette personne.

- La petite fée de l'eau, répondit distraitement Miyuki sans y faire gaffe.

- Non, je faisais des maths, répondit Kyô tranquillement.

En arrière plan: une Ayumi qui se casse la figure en avant, une Koharu qui plonge hors du champ de vision, une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe de Nyozéka. Miyuki et Yuki reste de marbre sur leur canapé, ne pouvant tomber plus bas.

- Toi, alors ... marmonna Ayumi.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment? Questionna Koharu qui ne comprenait toujours pas la logique de Kyô.

Scintillement des lunettes de Kyô.

- Malgré ce qu'il se trame ici il faut bien suivre les études et j'ai pas envie de finir dernier du lycée.

Ko-chan: 0

Kyô-kun: 1

Yuki marmonna à nouveau:

- Y'a quelqu'un qui a réussi à finir dernier du lycée ici ?

- Koharu a battu tous les records du lycée depuis dix ans, lui répondit encore une fois Miyuki sans s'en apercevoir.

Ko-chan: 0 toujours

Kyô-kun: 1

Miyu-chan: 1

- Hé, ce soir c'est la gloire à celui qui m'enfoncera le plus? S'écria Koharu.

Miyuki eut une attitude très très étrange. Sans rien dire, le visage masqué par l'ombre de ses cheveux, elle se leva comme un pantin, traversa l'assemblé silencieuse et se dirigea vers la cuisine, là où Suzuki s'était enfermée depuis bientôt trois quart d'heure. Une certaine tension s'éleva dans le groupe. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils n'entendaient que le tic-tac régulier d'une horloge. On aurait dit que la maison même s'était arrêté de respirer, tellement la pesanteur du moment était grande.

Une véritable explosion de rire retentit dans tout l'appartement, suivit aussitôt d'un bruit de casserole qui s'écrase à terre.

- DEHORS, PARASITE! Hurla Suzuki en faisant trembler les murs.

- Heu .. je peux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda timidement Yuki.

Ayumi, Kyô et Koharu le regardèrent, interdit. Et en chœur:

- Je préfères ne pas savoir.

Yuki laissa échapper un franc sourire. Il se sentait plutôt détendu, ce qu'il trouvait étonnant après l'horreur et la douleur qui l'avait terrasé, une poignée d'heures au paravant. Il ne savait pas s'il connaissait cette ambiance depuis sa naissance, et s'il connaissait ces personnes depuis longtemps, ni si elles faisaient parti de sa famille, quoiqu'il en soit, il ne semblait n'exister aucun tabou et chacun plaisantait autant de soi que les autres (bien qu'il y en eût qui prennent pour tout le monde, je ne vise personne, suivez mon regard).

Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il ne se souvenait plus de rien, si ce n'est de son prénom. Il pouvait dire encore son âge, mais pas pourquoi il avait entendu des petites voix ni pourquoi et comment il se transformait en souris. Mais s'il venait de s'éveiller d'une cruelle réalité pour entrer dans un doux songe, et non pas quitter un cauchemar, alors il voulait que son sommeil soit éternel.

Il souhaitait bien sûr, et s'y accrochait férocement, connaître son passé. C'est quand même ce qui fait un individu, et le distingue du premier venu. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui craignait que tout s'efface si quelque chose revenait. Qu'il faudrait faire énormément de place, et enlever toutce qu'il viviat maintenant, pour accueillir un passé qui s'annonçait étrangement aussi froid que sa mésaventure de la nuit dernière. Rien que d'y penser, Yuki étouffait, et il se força à se distraire de ses pensées en regardant les arbres danser sous la lune. Il avait trop de choses à faire, mais il était éreinté. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Le dîner était fini depuis longtemps, et ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, et discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Suzuki, Koharu et Miyuki disputaient activement une partie de cartes, et ridiculisait la pauvre Suzuki qui ne comprenait rien à rien au clodo.

Bientôt, Ayumi et Kyô se retirèrent dans leur chambre, suivit bientôt par Miyuki, tandis que Koharu tentait une énième fois d'expliquer les règles à Suzuki. Kyô jeta un dernier regard à Yuki sans que celui ne s'en aperçoive, trop plongé dans ses doutes. Il savait qu'il était plus qu'un camarade d'école de Koharu et Miyuki, comme lui avait dit Koharu quand il avait aperçu le jeune homme errer à la suite de Koharu qui l'avait tiré de griffes de Haï-Haï. Il était plus que sûr, au fond de lui, que c'est ce jeune garçon qu'il cherchait et que Koharu avait déterré au cimetière hier. Il suivit finalement Ayumi sans un mot.

Il pouvait les leur poser, ses questions. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, sans que Yuki ne sache vraiment quoi. Il voulait en profiter du fait que Kyô n'était pas là. Car oui, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet idée d'a priori, mais rien que son prénom remuait dangereusement quelque chose derrière son estomac et lui faisait se crisper ses viscères. Aviaient-ils eu un différent, plus jeune? Quelque chose qui les auraient fâchés durement?

Peut-être que s'il avait su que c'était son âme de souris qui réagissait ainsi, il aurait mieux compris ...

* * *

°-°

* * *

_Chapitre Sept - Owari -

* * *

_

_°

* * *

_

°-°

* * *

**Les Bla-Blas de Miyuku**: autant j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien dire dans les chapitres qui précédaient, autant là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir lâché un gros sac et alourdir le chapitre. Au secours -o-' mes persos sont plus intenables les uns que les autres. Bah, ils sont allés à bonne école :)

Mais je crois que la scène avec ces nouveaux personnages d'ailleurs est un peu longue, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore les martyriser. Simplement, j'ai essayé de créer une ambiance qui donne une impression de bonheur et de chaleur à Yuki qui se réveille tout juste d'un cauchemar froid et effrayant. Ais-je réussi ?

J'espère simplement que vous avez compris pourquoi Miyuki s'est gondolé comme une madeleine quand Koharu a lâché son "la gloire à celui qui m'enfoncera le plus".Bah, je vous fais confiance :D Miyu-chan aussi a les idées perverses quand elle veut. Eh oui, c'est de famille.

Quoique si on va par là on se demande bien si Suzuki est bien la petite dernière des Kunigawa. Elle est plus mature que les deux autres réunis, enfin un personnage sain d'esprit dans cette maison! Fight, Su-chan!

(au secours, mon chien est fou, il confond ses oreilles avec des spaghetti)

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et see you next soon, au prochain chap!

Arigatooo !

_(1) Hai veut bien sûr dire "oui" en japonais, voilà pourquoi Yuki répète en disant Oui-Oui, trouvant le nom complètement bizarre ... (sans parler d'une fait qu'il y ait une goule dans la maison et qu'en plus elles lui donnent un petit nom ...)_

_(2) Koharu devient très vite familière avec les gens du moment qu'il s sont gentils, sympas et qu'ils sont sous son toit. Et comme Yuki est gentil, sympa, et qu'il n'a pas su lui dire non, voilà le travail!_

_(3) Ok, j'arrêtes Kuzco ... XD_

_(4) Je me rappelle avoir lu que les copines d'un garçon l'apelle par ce suffixe, ou alors pas de suffixe du tout. S'il se trouvait que c'était erroné, faites moi signe ..._


End file.
